History Repeating
by carrotop24
Summary: Tristan is helping Rory raise the child that Dean fathered. But will they be able to remain together after tragedy strikes the fragile couple?
1. Guilt

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkk!! Well, you haven't seen me in a while, but now it's summer and I have plenty of time to write stories. This story is basically the aftermath of Dean and Rory's affair. And following the pattern of all my other stories, don't be surprised if, oh I don't know, cough cough TRISTAN appears in the very near future. Because this is going to be Tristan and Rory's story. But Dean will be playing a very large role in this.

Oh, and for the record, I love dean. I am a major dean fan. I was so totally stoked that they had a little affair on the show. (not that I support affairs or anything, but you have to admit, it was a very exciting (and on my part predictable) plot point, don't you think?)

So, if you are a fellow dean lover, don't worry, he won't be bashed too badly in this story like he is in my other ones. But if you hate him and you hate this story line, well, my story just kind of starts with this one and evolves. Just read and find out.

Gracias!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. And I don't own the characters. Just my ideas and any new characters that might pop up.

Chapter One: Guilt

"So now what do I do?" she asked in despair. She was curled up in a ball on the front steps, head on her knees, feeling awful.

"I don't know, honey. I just don't know what to tell you."

She lifted her head and turned to her best friend. "Please Mom, you must have some kind of advice for me. You are more experienced with these things than I am."

Lorelai looked at her daughter and smiled sadly. "I get pregnant and drop out of school. You sleep with married men. Unfortunately hon, we're both covering completely different territory."

Rory groaned and put her head back in her hands. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You weren't thinking," Lorelai agreed.

"I always think. I always plan things out. I make schedules, lists. I'm not spontaneous. I think every action through a hundred times before I do it. I never let Jess- I always stopped with him. Why was I so careless with Dean? And he's married. I can't believe I actually just had an affair. I'm awful, terrible. I deserve to die."

"You don't deserve to die," Lorelai answered sternly. "But that's not to say what you did wasn't wrong. I'm not going to lie to you and pretend that everything you did tonight was all right, because it's not. Dean is a married man, and as far as we know he has no definite plans of changing his status."

"He told me he wanted a divorce."

"But he hasn't told Lindsay."

"I can't believe I didn't think of that at the time. What do I do? I can't go to Lindsay. That would kill her. But how can I see her around town and look her in the eye?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Ror. This is the first time we've had to deal with anything like this."

"I never stopped loving him."

"I know."

"That's what makes this so hard Mom. My heart tells me that what we did was right. That we were meant to be together. And then my brain steps in and shouts how wrong the whole situation is."

"Don't you wish we could rewind our lives fifteen years, and your biggest guilt would be over stealing a cookie from the cookie jar?" Lorelai said.

"I would only rewind our lives two years and never broken up with Dean."

Lorelai sighed. "It's easy to play the What If game."

"Too easy," Rory nodded.

"We won't get anywhere by sitting out here tonight. Let's just go to bed. We'll figure it all out in the morning."

"We have to go back to the inn."

"Crap."

"We've been gone way too long," Rory pointed out.

"You should just stay here tonight."

"I don't want everyone in town to find out. I should just come back with you. It will cause less suspicion. God I hope no one finds out about this."

Lorelai sighed and they stood up.

"I'm so sorry Mom."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I don't know, I just feel like it's in order here."

"If anyone is apologizing, it should be me. Lately I have made the inn first priority in my life. If I had just put that back for a little while- I didn't even know you were interested in Dean again. I'm sorry for not being as involved in your life as I used to."

They walked in silence to the car and drove back to the Dragonfly Inn, both of them consumed in their own guilt.


	2. Neighbors

A/n: I don't remember the name of the hotel Emily is staying in. So after looking online and not finding anything, I decided to just make it the Hilton. If anyone knows the hotel they used on the show, please tell me and I'll fix it. Sorry if it bugs you. But you guys will all get the point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the characters. I only own my dreams that Chad Michael Murray might someday be mine…

Chapter Two: Neighbors

Tristan stormed out down the hallway towards the door.

"Tristan, wait!"

He turned to face his mother. "I can't do this. I can't stay here this summer. I thought I would be able to do it, but I've been home for two hours and you're already on my case."

"Tristan, that's not fair. Your father and I are just-"

"Looking out for my well being, I know. You've told me a hundred times. Well, what I need to maintain my well being is to get out of here. You know what's not fair? The fact that I don't have a place to come home to. This isn't home to me. You guys always made sure of that."

He grabbed his wallet from the place where he had left it by the door, and hurried out to the driveway. He sped away in his BMW as fast as he could, wishing he had bought the sports car that went up to 160 mph. He turned on the radio and headed towards the main road, wondering where he could go at this time of night.

It wasn't really late for him. Only ten thirty. But he had lost touch with just about every person he knew in Hartford. Finishing high school in North Carolina and going to college out West had isolated him from everyone he had once called his friend. But he didn't care so much. Military school had taught him to resent those people. His 'friends' were the ones that got him into the mess with the safe, or so he told himself. Yes, it was all peer pressure. Tristan didn't like to think that anything was his fault. It was so much easier to blame things on other people.

A trait he had actually earned from his father. Though he hated to admit it, Tristan had many of his dad's qualities. Mostly the unfavorable ones. Even though he tried to control that controlling, manipulative side of himself, he sometimes found himself slipping into what he called "David Mode" after his father.

He drove towards the center of Hartford, looking for a hotel. Comforted by the fact that he had his father's credit card, Tristan turned into the Hilton.

After checking in to a suite, he grabbed his key and went upstairs. Knowing he was too wide-awake to settle into his room, he decided to explore for a little while. On the ninth floor near the ice machine, he spotted an older woman who seemed familiar. He ducked around a corner and watched her walk down the hall towards the place he had been standing.

He immediately realized she was a Hartford society member. Older than his parents but younger than his grandfather, he couldn't quite remember her name. But he knew there was something familiar about her.

"Do you need something Mrs. Gilmore," a man wearing the staff uniform asked her.

Tristan's eyes opened wide, remembering.

"I was just wondering where this hotel's abominable service ran off to. I called for more towels more than an hour ago. If these were _my_ wait staff I would have fired them days ago."

"Yes I'm so sorry Mrs. Gilmore. I'm afraid this is our busiest hour, what with everyone settling in for the evening. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but we can provide you with a bottle of complimentary champagne."

The voices grew fainter as they walked back down the hallway in the way Mrs. Gilmore had come. Tristan was leaning against the wall, overcome with emotions he hadn't felt in years.

It was all so clear, so vivid that he had no idea how he had forgotten it. That was Emily Gilmore, Rory Gilmore's grandmother. What she was doing at a hotel in her own town was of no importance to Tristan. It was her granddaughter that interested him. Where was she now? What was she doing? He had tried so hard for two years to get involved with her life that it seemed unnatural he had forgotten it. But now it was back, every memory, every moment he had called her Mary.

He sighed and went down the hall towards his room. It was funny how out of all the girls he had seen over the years, Rory was the one who stood out. She was the only one he could recall every memory with. The only one whose full name he remembered.

Maybe someday he'd stop by and see her. Just to see if she really had gotten into Harvard like she had wanted.


	3. Broken Promises and Reforged Dreams

A/n: ooooh, it's a long one just for you. Haha that kinda rhymes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And there will be more Tristan in the next one. This one has lots of dean and lots of important plot stuff. So pay attention! As always, thank you for the awesome reviews. I'm actually supposed to be studying for finals. Funny how the first new story I post in months is the on the weekend that I have the most work to do! Just call me a procrastinator.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. But I do own my computer nerd kitty cat that's lying on my keyboard, making it almost impossible to type.

Chapter Three: Broken Promises and Re-forged Dreams

"Rory, he's not coming. Stop craning your neck like that. You're going to strain a muscle."

Rory stopped attempting to see down the street and settled in her chair. "I'm just people watching," she said casually.

"Yah, and I'm married to Johnny Depp," Lorelai responded. "Hon, you know he never comes into Luke's. Our friendly store owner made sure of that a long time ago."

"I'm not looking for Dean if that's what you think," Rory said in a whisper.

"Of course you are. You guys have an awful lot to talk about."

"Yah, but now is definitely not the time or the place."

"So why are you looking for him then?"

Rory didn't answer her mother. She jabbed a fork into her potatoes and sat quietly instead. The truth was she wanted to see him badly. Half of her wanted to run into his arms and, well, repeat the adventures from the night before. But the other half of her wanted to talk to him, even yell at him a little. She wanted to straighten the whole mess out. But Rory felt confessing all this to her mother was crossing her line. Though she was positive her mom would support the whole talking thing, she also knew that Lorelai wouldn't be quite as comfortable with the whole longing to run back into his arms part. Her mom was her best friend, but there are just some things that can't be shared with a mother, no matter how close their relationship.

She stole a glance across the street and the Kim Antique Shop caught her eye. What she needed was Lane. Rory could tell Lane everything, every last detail, and not feel like she was stepping over some delicate line.

"What time are you going back to the inn?" she asked her mother casually.

"Shoot. I told Michelle I'd be back fifteen minutes ago. I have to go, will you get the bill for me?"

"Sure," Rory said. "Do you need help cleaning stuff up from last night?"

"No, I think we got it basically handled," Lorelai lied. In truth she had been sitting all of breakfast dreading going back to the inn because there was so much work to do. All the guests were gone, but that meant rooms to clean and reviews to read. It seemed like the work would last days. Lorelai could use Rory, but she knew that Dean would be there with the rest of the construction crew, just to do final touch ups and make sure the doors had been installed properly in the rush of the prior evening. Lorelai knew that having Dean install bedroom doors while her daughter was cleaning said bedroom would probably not be the best of ideas.

Rory looked at her mother, reading her expression. "I won't be alone with You-Know-Who if that's what you're worried about," she said to her mom. "Do you think I'd let that happen twice?" She caught Lorelai's skeptical look. "Well let me tell you right now that I won't. Look, I'll bring Lane along."

Lorelai thought for a minute. "We really could use the help."

"I told you."

"Just promise me, well you're a big girl now, you don't have to promise me. But please, for Lindsay's sake-"

"SHHHHH!" Rory hissed, looking around.

"For The Wife of You-Know-Who's sake, please, please keep Lane with you."

Rory nodded. "Can you be any louder?"

"You got yourself in this mess, not me. You should have thought about all this before you-" Lorelai stopped when she noticed Rory staring unhappily at her feet. "Well, you know. Come on, let's go."

"You slept with him!" Lane cried, throwing the pillow she was holding up into the air in surprise.

Rory bit her lip and nodded. They were sitting on the bed they were supposed to be making, talking about last night.

"I mean, the other day when you were at my apartment I figured you might have feelings for him, but I never thought you'd…"

"I didn't either," Rory answered. "And now I'm torn because of course I feel so guilty and horrible. And I just keep thinking about how hurt Lindsay would be if she found out. It's tearing me up inside."

"But part of you wants to do it all over again," Lane said, plucking at the comforter.

"Yah, exactly," Rory said sadly. "It just felt so right, like we were meant to be together. Like the past two years have been a complete mistake. I feel like he's the one I'm supposed to be with. He should be my Dean."

"But he's Lindsay's," Lane said, agreeing. "See, I knew we should have stopped the wedding."

"Why would we have done that?"

"So you could profess your undying love for him and _you_ could be married to him right now."

"I would not be married right now. It's completely stupid to be married when you're this young. Besides, I only figured out that I loved him like two days ago. How could I have known then that-"

"Hi Dean!" Lane said loudly.

"Lane, don't scare me-"

"Hi. I uh, didn't know you guys would be in here. Lorelai said you would probably be done with the upstairs bedrooms by now."

Rory turned on the bed so that she was facing him, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Hi," she said.

"Hi." He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You know what, I really have to go to the bathroom. I might be a few minutes, but please note that the walls here are thin and I can here everything. Oh, and keep in mind that I attend a Christian college, and I really shouldn't here anything sinful. Thanks." Lane ran into the bathroom adjoining the room and closed the door, leaving Rory and Dean alone to talk.

"So," Rory started, "last night was-"

"Wonderful," Dean said, taking a few steps towards her.

"Completely wonderful," she agreed, getting off the bed and stepping towards him. He immediately pulled her against him and began to kiss her.

Rory kissed him back for a moment, but then came to her senses.

"You have to talk to Lindsay," she said, pulling away.

"I told her I wanted a divorce this morning."

Rory looked up at him in surprise. "You did? Did you tell her about-"

"About us? No. That would kill her. And I don't want to hurt her any more than I have to. She's a nice person, she really is. But she's not you."

Rory smiled softly, but grew solemn again quickly. "What did she say?"

"She wasn't surprised," Dean said. "She said that despite the fact that she loves me she felt that we were growing apart. She doesn't want a divorce, but she says that it has bothered her how distant we've become."

Rory nodded.

"I want to be with you Ror," he whispered. "I know what we did was wrong. We committed the ultimate sin. But it felt more right than it ever did with Lindsay."

Rory turned her head towards the window. She didn't like thinking of Dean being with Lindsay. It was only logical, they were husband and wife. But it still hurt her.

"Will you wait for me? Will you promise to be here when the divorce is finalized?"

Rory turned back to him, a smile playing on her lips. "I'll always be here for you," she said.

"What happens if Jess comes back?"

"Jess was a mistake."

"You don't know how wonderful it is to hear that," Dean said. He pulled her against him. They stood there, holding each other for several minutes until they heard the bathroom door creak open.

"The door needs oil," Lane said. Dean and Rory separated. He walked over to his toolbox and began to rummage through it.

"We should get going on the other rooms," Rory said. "Mom's going to be mad we're so far behind."

"Bye Ror," Dean said kissing her forehead as he walked back towards the bathroom door.

"Bye," she said back to him, almost dreamily.

Lane pulled her into the hallway and closed the door.

She pulled Rory into a hug. "Only a few months and you'll be free to be with him!" she whispered excitedly.

Rory smiled. It seemed almost too good to be true.


	4. Are You Joseph?

A/n: Thanks so much for all the concern over my finals. i took two today and i think i did alright. but don't worry, tests won't stop me from writing my beloved fanfics. oh, and for all those who wanted to know, this is a trory. all my stuff is trorys, always, no exceptions. but for my dean fans, there will be plenty of dean in the beginning of this one.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore girls.

Chapter Four: Are you Joseph?

"I wonder why Mom wanted to see us here today," Lorelai said for the hundredth time as they entered the Hartford Hilton.

"Well, the last time you saw her was the other night, and she was really mad about the whole room situation between her and Grandpa," Rory offered.

"But that has nothing to do with seeing us today."

"She probably wants to yell at you more."

"But why did she tell us both to come?"

"Sometimes its just impossible to figure Grandma out."

"God, she's like a patronus or something, always turning into something I hate."

"A patronus?"

"Yes, a patronus."

"Have you been reading Harry Potter?" Rory asked her mother sternly.

She nodded guiltily.

"Mom! Last time you read Harry Potter you had nightmares for a week."

"That was the fifth book!" Lorelai protested. "I re-read the third one to prepare myself for the movie."

"Honest?"

"Honest."

They arrived at front desk.

"Yes, hi. What room is Mrs. Emily Gilmore staying in please?" Lorelai asked the man.

"Well, Mrs. Gilmore is currently in both suites 915 A and 924 B."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked.

"She is using 915 A during the day because she says she enjoys the view. But she sleeps in 924 B because the boy in room 916 A is apparently too noisy for her liking. Let's see here, it is seven o'clock, so she could be in either room."

Lorelai and Rory walked towards the elevators.

"Two rooms, eh?" Lorelai said finally. "Man that woman is amazing."

"And fussy."

"Most people are satisfied with one suite."

"Only two will do for Grandma. I wonder if Grandma confronted the boy about his noisiness."

The elevator doors opened, and they heard the distinct sound of Emily yelling, followed by a young man's voice.

"I think we have the answer to your question," Lorelai said.

They walked briskly down the hallway towards the noise. They stopped outside of room 916, the door wide open, revealing Emily arguing with a tall blonde boy whose back was to the door.

"Uh, excuse me," Lorelai said loudly, knocking on the open door.

"Lorelai, Rory, you're early," Emily said.

The boy jumped and turned around, his surprised expression softening when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"No, we're actually late. But then again it must be very easy to lose track of time when you're yelling loud enough for the whole floor to hear."

"He started it," Emily protested, "with his loud music. And I have to say, it was much louder than my tone."

Tristan didn't respond to her accusation. He was still staring at Rory, who in turn was staring right back at him.

"Hi Mary," he said.

A soft smile grew across her lips. "Hey."

"Did all that loud music make you deaf boy? Her name's Rory. Rory, with an R." Emily said, speaking in an intentionally loud voice to get her point across.

"He knows my name," Rory said, her smile growing wider. "Oh my gosh. How have you been?" She stepped forward and gave him a hug.

A very surprised Tristan wrapped his arms around her timidly. "Good, good. And yourself?"

"I'm fine," she answered, pulling away.

"So you two know each other?" Emily asked, catching on.

"Wait a minute. Mary, Bible Boy. Ah, it's all so clear. You're Joseph, right?"

"Tristan actually. Tristan Dugrey."

" I don't think Tristan is a name in the Bible."

He looked confused. "I didn't say it was."

"Then why do we call you Bible Boy if your name's not in the Bible?"

Tristan turned to Rory, completely confused.

"Because he calls me Mary," Rory said, explaining to her mother.

"So he's not your Joseph?"

"Definitely not my Joseph," Rory confirmed.

"You two know each other?" Emily repeated.

"We went to Chilton together," Rory answered, smiling again at Tristan. "Doesn't that seem so long ago?"

"Ages," he agreed.

"So Mom, how about you tell me why you called me here, and we can let these two catch up," Lorelai said, dragging Emily out of the room towards her own suite.

"Here, come in and sit down," Tristan said, ushering Rory out of the foyer and into the spacious sitting room, closing the door behind them.

Rory walked in and sat down on the couch while Tristan went to the mini bar and pulled out two water bottles. She noted how he directly avoided the alcohol bottles. Probably because he still thought of her as a true 'Mary,' a complete goody-two-shoes. She smiled to herself about the irony that the day after her title of Mary expired he popped back into her life.

Tristan sat down on the other end of the couch and tossed her the water bottle. She caught it and settled back on the cushions, surprised at how comfortable she felt around him. Two years ago she would probably be pacing in circles around the room, full of mixed emotions and flustered feelings. Now she was completely relaxed, as if all the anxiousness of the previous years had never been a factor in their relationship.

"Did you end up getting in to Harvard?" Tristan asked, opening his water.

Rory smiled, pleased that he had remembered. "Yah, actually. But I decided to go to Yale."

"Yale, wow. I thought you had your heart set on Harvard."

"I did, but things change. Where are you going to school?"

"Well, I did my freshman year at UC Berkley in Northern California. But I just found out today that my dad had everything transfered and now I'm enrolled for my sophomore year at Harvard."

"Wow, he did it without you even knowing?"

"That's what my father does. Have you seen anyone from Chilton recently?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Do you remember Paris Gellar?"

"How can anyone forget?" He joked, remembering the loud, opinionated blonde.

"She's my roommate at school," Rory answered, knowing Tristan would find that piece of information amusing.

"Gellar? No way. That has to be awful."

"It was for a while. But now we kind of understand each other. She's really not all that bad."

"Do you remember when she brought her cousin to the dance? Has the poor girl gotten a boyfriend yet?"

"She's dating a professor right now. Crap, that's probably something I shouldn't have told you."

Tristan shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. A professor, eh? How old, thirties, forties?"

"Sixties," Rory answered. She felt bad talking about her friend like that, but at the same time it felt nice to finally have someone to talk about the situation with.

"Sixties? No way. Does he have kids?"

Rory nodded "Old enough to be her father. But they don't know of course. They think that he's still-"

"Rory! I'm done. Wanna go?" Lorelai called from the door.

"That was fast," Tristan said dismally.

"Here, take my number," Rory said. "We should hang out sometime, if you're going to be around."

"I'm here all summer," he said, pulling out his cell phone.

She took it and programmed her number in it.

"Call me this week. We'll have lunch or something."

"That sounds good," he said, smiling. "Bye Mare."

"Bye." She left the room, closing the door behind her. Tristan settled back against the pillows, completely happy that Emily had come in to yell at him about the stereo. After all, now he was going to have lunch with Rory.


	5. Hysteria in Hartford

A/n: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another one today. Am I crazy? I think we all know the answer to that question is a big fat YES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. Sorry. If you sue me you'll get nothing.

Chapter Five: Hysteria in Hartford

"Why are we having dinner at the house? It just doesn't make sense. The secret's out. We know Mom and Dad are separated. So what's with Mom telling us to go to the house as usual? What's wrong with a restaurant?" Lorelai asked as they turned the corner onto the street the elder Gilmores lived on.

"She probably wants to keep some sort of normality in her life. You know her. Grandma loves to plan meals and then yell at her staff when they screw it up."

Lorelai grunted in agreement and they pulled into the large circular driveway. "Whose car is that?"

Rory looked at the silver BMW sitting behind Emily's car.

"I have no idea," she answered. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door. As they drew closer they could hear the distinct voices of Emily and Richard arguing noisily inside. Rory reached out and timidly rang the doorbell.

The front door shot open immediately. Rory looked up, startled, and found herself looking into Tristan's blue eyes.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Rory and Lorelai answered at the same time.

"They're kind of fighting. I took it upon myself to come warn you before you come in here."

"How noble," Lorelai answered in her sarcastic tone.

Rory shot her mother a disapproving look. "Thanks Tristan."

He stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"How long have you been here?" Rory asked.

"Twenty minutes or so."

"Have they been fighting the whole time?"

He nodded. "Mrs. G. found out I didn't have plans for tonight and insisted I come. I didn't know I'd be walking into World War III. She must really pity me if she invites me over to, well, this."

"Well, the sight of Tristan DuGrey unoccupied two days in a row deserves a bit of pity."

"You'd be surprised," he answered. "I spend a lot more time at home now than I used to."

Rory nodded, knowing he was telling the truth, but still skeptical. A Tristan without six girlfriends was something that had to be seen to believe.

Emily's voice grew louder. "-completely INFURIATING!" she concluded, throwing the door open. She jumped in surprise when she saw the three congregated outside. She stepped out onto the landing and slammed the door.

"Dinner's canceled," she stated angrily, walking towards her car.

"What do you mean dinner is cancelled?" Lorelai cried, hurrying after her.

"Exactly what I said. We won't be having our weekly dinner tonight. Have a nice week girls. I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Dugrey. I hope I shall see you later." She got in the car and sped away.

"She's the infuriating one," Lorelai mumbled. "All right troops, back in the cars." She walked down the driveway and got in the Jeep.

"So I guess this is goodbye for tonight," Rory said feeling a bit disappointed.

"It doesn't have to be," Tristan answered, feeling the same way. "Are you hungry?"

"Well, we were jipped a meal," Rory answered.

"Do you have any ideas of what you want to eat?"

"Um, I've been wanting breaded chicken for like a week and a half."

"I know the best place that serves breaded chicken. But do you have to be anywhere tonight?"

Rory shook her head.

"So you have five or six hours to spare?"

"Uh, I guess so," she said skeptically.

"Great. Let's go."

"I should go tell my mom, she's waiting for me."

Rory walked to the Jeep and opened the door.

"Tristan and I are going to go out to dinner," she said.

Lorelai looked disappointed, but she nodded.

"I probably won't be home until late, so you don't need to wait up or anything."

"Okay. Have a good time."

Rory closed the door and found Tristan waiting by the passenger seat of the BMW. He opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Such a gentleman," she complimented. "Is this how you charm all your ladies?"

"Most of 'my ladies' don't need much charming," he answered. He said it as a joke, but also knew the truth in his statement.

"So, where are we going?" Rory asked when they turned onto the highway.

"Some Italian place, I forget the name. But they have the most incredible chicken imaginable."

"Is it in Hartford?" she asked.

"A little further actually."

"How far?" she asked, wondering if the six hours they were going to be gone was estimated driving time.

"Have you ever been to the North End?"

"No. Where's that?"

"Boston Massachusetts."


	6. Confessions

a/n: this one is REALLY REALLY REALLY long just for you guys. Why is it so long? I'm much more generous when I'm ECSTATIC OVER SCHOOL BEING OVER! Okay, enough with the yelling- on with the typing… but one last thing- for those of you who don't want to see dean hurt (like me) dean will be the one who calls it quits with rory. and no, i didn't just give something big away because if you have read my other stories (like a good fanfic reader would do cough cough, is my self promotion very obvious) you would know that my stories are all trorys. maybe i should go put that on the summary. well i'll do that and you read. are you happy now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. Or the John Mayer song called Why Georgia. Lucky people who do!

Chapter Six: Confessions

"BOSTON!" Rory yelled. "Are you crazy? That's like-"

"An hour and forty five minutes away, two if there's traffic," Tristan finished.

"I guess it will be nice to get out of Connecticut for the evening," Rory said.

"So you've never been to the North End? You'll really like it. The Paul Revere church is there. The whole 'one if by land, two if by sea thing.'"

"My dad lives in Boston. He was going to take me last time I was down, but he got busy."

Tristan was surprised she mentioned her dad. He didn't know why, but he had been under the impression that her father was out of the picture. Like it had always just been Rory and Lorelai.

"Pick a station," Tristan said, gesturing towards the radio. She surfed through the pre-programmed channels, curious to see what kind of music he listened to. She finally settled on the local oldies station.

"Oldies, eh?" she asked.

"I love the Beatles," he answered. "Is my music selection satisfactory?" he asked, a hint of a smirk growing on his face.

Rory smiled. "No rap. That's a start. And no Britney Spears. So you're strong enough to not let your girlfriends program your radio for you."

"Believe it or not, you're the first girl that's been in this car with me since I bought it."

"When did you get it, yesterday?" Rory asked.

Tristan laughed. "A month ago." He took a quick look at her amazed expression, and turned back to the road. "Don't look so shocked. I told you, I'm different now. I don't have a new girl every week."

"What changed?"

He sighed. "Military school. When you go two years without seeing girls, it really puts your perspective straight. The first few weeks were awful, all I could think about was the life I had left behind. To be honest, mostly the girls. After the first month I still missed all the…well, you know. Then by the second month I found myself completely incapable of remembering any single one of them. I remembered faces, but they were all nameless. I tried for a while to remember at least a few of them, but they were so inconsequential to me that it was impossible."

"So within two months you had forgotten everyone who had been important to you at school?" Rory asked. She wasn't surprised that he couldn't remember any of his girlfriend's names. But she was surprised he understood this all so clearly.

"Not everyone," he answered. "I remembered you."

Rory looked at him, taken aback by his honesty. "You did? Why?"

"You were different from all the other girls."

"Yah, I was the only one who wouldn't let you get in my pants."

Tristan noted how casually she was talking about their high school situation. He remembered how uncomfortable his innuendos had made her. He laughed a little anyway.

"You _were_ the only one in that category. But seriously. You were the only one who wasn't living front and center in Hartford Society. You grew up free from all of that. You didn't take anybody's crap and you didn't pay any attention to all those girls who could've crushed you if you gave them the opportunity."

Rory didn't respond.

"I guess that just stood out to me," Tristan said. "It kind of gave me an example of what a decent person should act like."

"It worked," Rory assured him. "You're completely different from the person I knew three years ago."

"Better, I hope?"

"Much."

They rode a few minutes in silence. Rory noticed how comfortable she was around him. The silence wasn't forced, it was thoughtful.

"I'm not really that hungry anymore, to tell the truth," Rory said, breaking the silence.

"Neither am I," Tristan answered truthfully. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Can we keep driving?" she asked automatically. "I don't really feel like going home just yet."

Tristan nodded and turned on his right blinker. He easily maneuvered the car into the farthest lane. "When was the last time you saw a sunrise?" he asked.

"I can't even remember. Years I guess."

"When I was about ten, my family was in Portland, Maine. My dad got lost, and we were driving around all night because he wouldn't ask for directions. We finally stopped at this beautiful park that overlooked the harbor where ships dock so that he could use the bathroom. I remember sitting in the backseat watching the sun rise over the water. It was amazing."

Rory smiled. "Let's go."

"Are you sure, it's a six hour drive from here."

"Will we make it in time?"

Tristan glanced at the clock. It was only ten o'clock. "Easily."

"Let's go."

Tristan turned right onto the connecting highway.

"We're getting out of range for all the radio stations," Rory said.

"There's some CD's in the glove compartment," Tristan said. Rory opened it up and selected. She flipped through the songs and started singing along.

"I am driving up 85

In the kind of morning that lasts all afternoon

Just stuck inside the gloom

Four more exits to my apartment

But I am tempted to keep the car in drive

And leave it all behind

'Cause I wonder sometimes

About the outcome

Of a still verdict-less life

Am I living it right?

Am I living it right?

Am I living it right?

Why, why Georgia why?"

"Can I ask you something," Tristan asked her.

"Go for it."

"Why were you so eager to get away?"

Rory shrugged. "My mom and I are having a disagreement of sorts."

Tristan nodded, excepting her answer. He was surprised when she expounded.

"She thinks she's right, and of course she partly is. But she doesn't even want to hear my side. Which won't change anything, but I feel like it will," Rory saw Tristan's confused expression. He didn't press her for more information, even though he wanted to know what kind of 'disagreement' made Rory run away from home with a guy she hardly knew. But he wasn't going to ask her. She didn't press him for the details of military school; she waited until he came to her. He wanted to return the courtesy. Besides, it was probably over something as simple as what movie was better, Titanic or Pearl Harbor.

"Tris, I slept with a married man."

Or not.

a/n: now, i got some reviews from people who were excited to see what happened to them in boston. sorry, but they missed their exit. i hope this is okay though...


	7. Honesty is the Best Policy

a/n: wow I got like a million reviews in the span of two hours. You have no idea how much I love you guys. But that's why I'm posting another chapter for you today. Okay, I'm really bad at maintaining cliff hangers. I want you to know what happens as much as you do.

hand3: on the review thing, there should be a box you can check off if you want an author alert, it'll be emailed to you when my new chapter is posted.

katy: the song rory was singing along to was "Why Georgia" by John Mayer. It's on his first album room for squares

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. Haven't you figured that out by now? And who checks this thing anyway?

Chapter Seven: Honesty is the Best Policy

If he had been driving down an empty residential street, Tristan would have slammed on the brakes at that moment. But considering he was on the highway and didn't want to cause a five- car pile up, he restrained himself from performing such an action. He also figured Rory wouldn't appreciate that kind of reaction, considering she had just bared what seemed to be a big piece of her soul to him.

"It's not as bad as it sounds though," Rory quickly explained. "It's not as if he's forty five with a wife and six children."

"Ah, but there is a wife," Tristan stated.

"Well, if you could call her that. He's our age. They got married a couple days after high school graduation. They've both agreed on getting a divorce."

Tristan nodded and switched lanes. He felt that maybe if he left that lane Rory's revelation would remain there too. He didn't know why, but he hated to think that Rory wasn't his Mary any more.

"And you told your mom?" Tristan asked.

"Not really. She was kind of there when it happened."

"She walked in on you?" Tristan asked, amazed. That had only happened to him twice. But he couldn't imagine that happening to a girl during her first time. Or, well, he hoped it was her first.

"No, no. She just kind of came home when he was leaving," Rory explained. "And then of course she wanted an explanation which I had to give to her. We don't exactly lie to each other."

"I'm guessing she doesn't approve," Tristan said.

"Which is understandable. It's not exactly a parent's dream to have their daughter sleeping with married guys. So of course there was an argument, and a lecture. She's cooled off a lot since it happened. But she still bursts into mini lectures randomly. And I catch her looking at me funny, as if she doesn't know what happened to her daughter. I mean, it's understandable. Her Rory doesn't sleep with guys, let alone married men."

"But you're not a little girl any more. What does she expect? Did she want you to be a virgin forever?"

"She must have."

"Which is a complete contradiction because she is the one that got pregnant when she was what, seventeen?"

"Sixteen. Through high school I understood what she was saying. Mom didn't want me to end up getting pregnant and dropping out of school like she did. But now it's different. I'm older. I understand the consequences of my actions. I know what I did was wrong. But it's not that simple. Mom thinks there's only black and white."

"There's always a gray," Tristan offered.

"I know that now. When I had enough of mom's lectures, I went to my best friend. But Lane was practically praising me and offering me awards for what happened. I understand that what happened wasn't all _that_ simple."

"So your mom was telling you what you should hear, that it was wrong. And your best friend was telling you what she thought you wanted to hear, that it was all right. Now you need to have someone tell you what you _need_ to hear."

"Will you do that for me?"

"Me?"

"Sure. You're kind of an expert in the romance department."

"Expert? Hardly. You could say I'm very qualified in the area of getting girls to come home with me after too much to drink at a bar. You can hardly call that a relationship."

"Well, have you ever slept with a married woman?"

"Engaged. And I've cheated on other girls. So I think I can understand both your perspective and his."

Rory noted the way Tristan said this without sounding boastful. The old Tristan would have bragged about his affairs.

"When I slept with the engaged woman, let's just call her Betty, I was doing it for the thrill. I didn't care about her, or her life, or her future. I just cared about that moment. I thought it was so cool that we were doing it behind her fiance's back. But I have a feeling your motives were much different than mine. I can't really say I know you well, because I haven't seen you in two years, and even when we talked every day our conversations didn't really lead me to understand the real you. But I know how I've always envisioned you.

"You wouldn't sleep with this married guy, let's call him Bob, unless there were extenuating circumstances. I always had the feeling in high school that you weren't one of those girls waiting to have sex until they were married. Which is exactly why I was always pursuing you. But I also knew you weren't going to throw everything away and sleep with just some guy. You wanted to wait until you found someone who was right for you. That was why I understood why you wouldn't sleep with me.

"Now, this Bob guy was obviously someone you cared about very deeply. Two things clue me off to that. First, like I already explained, I figure you're not the type to lose your virginity to just some guy. And second, this guy was not a regular, care free guy. He was a married, tied down guy. The only way I think you would sleep with a married man would be if you really and truly loved the guy. And I'm sure he really loves you back. Am I close?"

"Right on the nail," Rory said. She was completely amazed that Tristan had this all figured out.

"So you want to hear what I think? Well obviously affairs kind of suck. They're tricky situations, as you've found out. It was wrong that you slept with a married man. That's illegal and, if you're the type that pays attention to the Bible, I heard it's right up there with murder. But with the combined information that he was a jackass who got married after graduation, and also that you are most likely in love with him, I think it lessens the seriousness of what you did. Granted, it still wasn't the best idea. But when you're meant to be with someone, you're meant to be with them. Bob made a mistake by marrying his wife, one that he's realized and is in the process of changing."

"Wow. You get it."

Tristan shrugged.

"I guess I knew you would. I usually don't spill my heart out to strangers."

"Thank you for telling me. I'm honored you trust me enough. Look, we're here," Tristan announced, pulling into an empty parking lot. "Get ready for the most amazing sunrise you've ever seen."


	8. Home Sweet Home

A./n: hello. I don't really have much to say. I'm sure that's fine with you… you guys are here for the story not my absent minded babble. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. Sorry.

Chapter Eight: Home Sweet Home

They returned to Stars Hollow at about two in the afternoon. After watching the sun rise they had stopped for breakfast. Despite the fact that both had been up for more than forty hours straight, Tristan and Rory had been wide awake the whole trip.

"Are you sure you don't want to just take off somewhere else?" Tristan asked her. "You don't have to go back home if you're not ready to."

Rory sighed. "Its wrong that I'm avoiding this."

"I ran away and I'm living life in high style at the Hilton."

"Ah, but you have to live next door to my grandmother. My sympathies."

Tristan laughed. "I haven't had this much fun with anyone in years. Thank you Rory."

"Thank you. I really needed the trip. I really appreciate everything you told me about Bob and me." Not only that, but she was glad he wasn't pressing her to find out who "Bob" really was. He probably wouldn't take it to well that it was Dean, his favorite, friendly "Bag Boy."

"Do you remember rehearsing there for the skit in English?" Tristan asked, pointing to Miss Patty's as they drove by. "Remember how that creepy boyfriend of yours sat there the whole time, convinced that if we kissed the world would end. Please tell me you dumped that guy?"

"He dumped me. In the middle of a town function. It was awful."

"I'm sorry."

"I wasn't. He kind of figured out that I cheated on him. When he dumped me Jess was waiting for me."

"Sounds like you just had men lining up after you. How like me you were."

"Ah, but it wasn't all that great. Jess kind of turned out to be an ass."

"Aren't we all?" Tristan joked. "So let me get this strait, you cheated on Dean with me, and with this Jess guy?"

"I didn't ever cheat on him with you," she defended.

"Don't tell me you don't remember that party. The piano, the kiss?"

"I remember," She stated.

"So you cheated on him."

"We had broken up."

"When?"

"The night before."

Tristan smirked. My,l my, my, Mary. You are a little Magdalene."

Rory's mouth fell open in mock horror. "How dare you?"

Tristan laughed. "Well you cheated on him twice."

And with him, Rory wanted to say. But she kept that to herself.

"Am I close to your record?"

"Nowhere near it."

"What number are you at?"

"Stopped counting."

"Why, was your ticker broken? The numbers don't go up that high?"

"A skilled mechanic we have here. Are you studying mechanics at Yale?"

"If I were, maybe I would have known how to open the gas door thingy when we were at the gas station."

"Hey, this is a new car. I usually don't go for self-serve."

"Such a shame. Most girls would die for the image of Tristan Dugrey pumping gas, his tie completely gone, top buttons undone, and sleeves rolled up enough to accentuate his muscles."

"You take detailed notes," Tristan said, the smirk playing across his face again. "But I'm guessing you're not like most girls."

"We've already determined that. Stop here."

They pulled up in front of the Gilmore house.

"Thank you again, for everything. This has been the first time I laughed like this in days." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She opened the door to get out.

"If you're not sick of me, let's do something tomorrow."

"Call me," she said. She grabbed her purse and the shoes she had abandoned and closed the door behind her.

She walked barefoot across the grass, noticing how dry it was. She had to remember to turn on the sprinkler tonight. Her mom never managed to. She climbed the steps up to the porch, cringing at how loud the third one creaked. She felt as if she were sneaking in late, a completely ridiculous feeling since it was broad daylight and she was nineteen years old.

"Was that Tristan?" Lorelai asked.

Rory jumped in surprise. She turned to her left, noticing her mom sitting on the porch seat for the first time.

"Of course it was Tristan. Hey."

"Hi. Did you have fun?"

"So much. Tristan has changed so much, I couldn't believe how-"

"Did you use protection?" Lorelai interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Tristan?"

"We didn't- how could you?"

"How could I?" Lorelai asked, standing up. "Get in the house."

"What?"

"Get in the house. Babette probably has her binoculars out.

Rory ran into the house, her mother half pushing her.

"What the hell am I supposed to expect Rory? I come home less than a week ago to find you had just slept with a married man. And then you take off with some guy you hardly know and don't show up until almost 24 hours later."

"You knew where I was. I told you last night we were going out and I didn't know when I'd be home. And then I called you this morning and told you exactly where I was so that you wouldn't worry about me. And now you think I am sleeping with Tristan. What do you think I am, a whore? Just because I had sex once, you think I'm going to do it three days later for the hell of it? Because if you do, you really don't know me."

"You know, I don't know you Rory. All your life I had this image of you. But now you've proven me wrong. You've disappointed me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed your 'virgin saint' my whole life Mom. But that doesn't mean I slept with Tristan. We went on a road trip. That's it. I was responsible, I called you, I told you where I was. I see absolutely no reason why you should be mad at me now. I let you down? Well I'm sorry that your vision of me was so unrealistic. And I'm sorry that you don't trust me. What happened to us Mom? You used to trust me. Isn't it enough that I came to you and admitted that I slept with Dean instead of trying to lie about it? So why don't you believe anything I say anymore?"

"Because I've played this game Rory. I stayed out all night. I slept with guys. And I wound up with a baby and no high school diploma."

"But I've graduated high school. I'm not sixteen. I'm old enough to make responsible choices. And now I'm sick of standing here defending myself against the woman I thought was my best friend. Good night."

Rory stormed into her room and slammed her door. Lorelai went to the sink and started to wash the dishes noisily. In her room Rory cried, knowing how distant she and her mother had grown in less than a week.


	9. Liquid Plumber and Fluff

A/n: ahh, the long awaited dean/ rory chapter.

Lozzyonline: please don't cry. i just noticed that tissues cost like four bucks. such a rip off. so please don't be too sad over my story, i don't know if its worth it. and i know you love dean. i'll tell you a secret, i think i love dean as much if not more than tristan. so don't worry, in this story dean will not, i repeat WILL NOT be the one who is broken hearted. just wait one more chapter and you'll understand. and trust me, i spent all of fourth season begging for rory and dean to have an affair. so i do love him too!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore girls

Chapter Nine: Liquid Plumber and Fluff

Rory's phone rang, and after catching a disapproving look from Luke, Rory ran outside to answer it.

"Hey Mare," Tristan said.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Bored. I've already watched all the in-demand movies the hotel offers. How about yourself?"

"Well, I'm in the middle of a silent breakfast with my mother. We're the only two people in the café. Luke, the owner of the diner, even gave up trying to talk to us. But that was probably a relief for him since he and my mom are kinda dating and everything's all awkward."

"So things are still crappy with your mom?"

"She was pretty pissed when I got home yesterday. But whatever. I just went to bed and slept until she went to sleep at ten."

"I went to bed too. Then I was up all night watching the in-demand movies. I must have seen 50 First Dates about a dozen times."

"Did you cry?"

"Cry? How can you cry in an Adam Sandler movie?"

"I cried. I thought it was sad. But that sounds much more enjoyable than my evening. I spent the night picking hair out of the shower drain."

"Fun."

"The joys of living in a small town where all stores close at seven. I couldn't go out and buy any Drano."

"Try Liquid Plumber. That stuff works better."

"Ah, and how would you know this Mr. Dugrey?"

"I got stuck with janitor duty at military school for a semester."

"Gross," Rory said.

"Tell me about it."

Her call waiting beeped.

"Can you hold on for a second Tris?"

"Young Miss Gilmore is very popular."

She laughed and beeped over. "Hello?"

"Hey Ror. It's me. I have some time off. Do you want to go hang out?"

"Where? We can't go anywhere in this town without being spotted."

"I'm at Lane's right now."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

She switched back to Tristan.

"Listen Tristan. I have to go. Maybe we can hang out sometime tomorrow."

"Ah, you've found something to do. Who was that on the phone, a Booty Call from Bob perhaps?" he joked.

"Not a Booty Call. I'm not going down that road again. But it was…Bob. I'll call you later. Sorry."

"No sorry. Play safe."

"Shut up," she said, hanging up the phone. She walked back into the diner where she found her mother and Luke deep in conversation. By the way they stopped and stared at her, she figured they were talking about her.

"I'm going to Lane's house for a while. I'll see you for dinner."

"Lane's? Is she going to be the only one there?" Lorelai asked, her voice dripping of forced casualty.

"No. There's going to be other people."

"Other people? Like Dean?"

"Mom!" Rory cried, jerking her neck at Luke.

"Oh stop it Rory. I was just asking if there would be a gathering of your old friends. Nothing more."

"Since you don't believe anything I tell you anymore, I see no point in telling you." She walked off.

"What was that about?"

"You don't want to know," Lorelai said, stirring her coffee. "Can we add some scotch to this?"

"I don't think so."

"Please?"

"I am against even giving you coffee. There is no way I'd put scotch in it. Besides, Rory's just a little moody. It can't be that bad where you're resorting to scotch at nine AM."

"Ignorance is bliss."

Dean answered the door when Rory arrived at Lane's.

"Is Lane even here?" Rory asked.

"Nope. Just us," he smiled at her temptingly and pulled her close to him. "I've been thinking of you for days."

Rory smiled. "I've been thinking of you too."

They kissed for a few minutes before Rory pulled away.

"We can't sleep together again," she said.

"No?"

"No. It would be wrong to do it twice. Let's just wait until the divorce goes through."

Dean smiled. "A big request. You're the only one I would do this for." He kissed her again. "I love you Rory."

"I love you too Dean. I never really stopped."

"I know." He let out a bitter laugh. "And to think, I thought marrying Lindsay would be a good way to make you realize that."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

He smiled. "And this is exactly where you're supposed to be."

a/n: sorry, I guess that wasn't that much dean. But too much fluff is sickening. Especially for the author.


	10. Trouble in Paradise

a/n: dean/rory fans will hate me. No flames please. Consider yourself warned. and here is the chapter where the story really begins.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore girls. Stop asking.

Chapter Ten: Trouble in Paradise

"Bob time?" Tristan asked when Rory looked at her watch.

"Yup. I'll see you tonight for dinner, okay?"

"Do you wanna just order room service in my room? It's July 1. There's new movies on in-demand."

"Finally!" Rory said. "I am so sick of hearing you quote Lord of the Rings."

She waved and left him sitting at Luke's. Over the six weeks they had settled into a routine. Sunday mornings she had breakfast with Tristan, and then went to see Dean at Lane's. By six o'clock she was back with Tristan for dinner together. These days she hung out with him everyday. They went shopping, saw a movie, or sometimes just took a drive so they could talk. At first Rory felt guilty about the way she was ignoring her mother. But now things were so strained between them she was grateful to get out of the house and be in Tristan's company.

Besides, he knew she went to meet "Bob" every week. He also knew and accepted the fact that she did not sleep with him on those occasions. Tristan actually trusted her word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean, can you come in here for a minute?"

Dean turned around, surprised by her voice. "I thought you already left for church."

"I'm not going today. We need to talk."

Dean nodded and took a seat in the living room opposite his wife.

"There's a slight complication with our divorce," Lindsay said.

"What? Are you having second thoughts?"

"I'm pregnant."

Dean's eyebrows rose. "You're…what? How long?"

"Three months. I went to the doctor yesterday."

He sighed. "This definitely complicates things."

"What do we do?" Lindsay asked.

"Call off the divorce."

"What? That's crazy!"

"Why? Lindsay, we're going to have a baby. We can't just end this now."

"What about all the reasons why we wanted the divorce in the first place? Do they all just suddenly disappear now that I'm pregnant?"

"We'll go to counseling."

"Counseling won't change the fact that stupidity and naiveté drove us to the alter."

"No, but it will help us get past it and grow up. Lindsay, I wouldn't just leave you and my baby. I want to think you know me better than that."

"I do Dean. Do you really think we can work things out?"

"I do. Lindsay, we're young. It can't be that hard. Listen, I was going to run to the store, do you need anything?"

"Pickles."

"Sliced or whole?"

Lindsay laughed. "Just a little pregnancy humor for you. I don't need anything," she stood up and kissed him. "I think this can work."

Dean put his hand on her stomach protectively. "I know it can."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory opened the door for Dean. "You're late." She stopped smiling when she saw his solemn expression. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

Rory nodded and silently closed the door. They sat down in the living room.

"I just found out that Lindsay's pregnant."

Rory looked down at her hands. "Congratulations."

Dean let out a sarcastic laugh then sighed. "We're canceling the divorce."

"Of course. Your baby deserves a daddy."

He looked into her hurt eyes. "Rory, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

"I know. But what we had was just too good to be true, wasn't it. Things like that never last."

"She's three months along. I don't want you to think that we were-"

"I know you wouldn't," Rory said.

Dean sighed. "I should go. I told her I was just going to the store."

Rory nodded, trying to hold back the tears that were clouding her vision. "I hope you find happiness with her Dean. You both deserve it."

He opened the door. "I am so sorry."

She smiled sadly and nodded. "I know."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

He walked outside and closed the door. Rory waited until she heard him drive away to break down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm coming!" Tristan yelled for the third time in response to the insistent knocking on his door. He quickly grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower, wrapping it around himself tightly.

He pulled the door open to see Rory crying in the hallway. He ushered her in quickly, closing the door so that her grandmother wouldn't come down the hall and see her.

"My God. What's wrong?"

She pulled herself against him and cried, her tears mixing with the warm water his shower had left mingling on his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"What happened?" he asked, this time in a more soothing tone. "What did he do to you?"

"D- his wife is pregnant," she whispered. Her voice was almost inaudible against his chest, but Tristan managed to catch her words.

"Did he decide to stay with her?"

She nodded, lifting her head. "And that's one of the things I love about him. He takes responsibility of his actions." She laughed bitterly.

Tristan took her hand and led her from the hallway to his bedroom. "Get in," he instructed, pointing to the bed.

"What?" she sniffled.

"Get comfortable. It'll make you feel better."

She sniffled again and obeyed. Tristan fluffed the pillows as she pulled back the covers. He crossed the room to the phone and dialed room service.

"Two large pizzas and some chocolate ice cream please."

"Cookie dough," Rory corrected him from the bed.

He smiled at the receiver and shook his head. "Make that cookie dough ice cream. Suite 916 A please." It amazed him that she could be in so much pain and still care about what kind of ice cream she ate.

She was under the covers, curled in a ball. Tristan went into the adjoining bathroom and slipped on a pair of boxers. He returned to the bedroom where Rory was sniffling quietly. He got in bed next to her, and she immediately wrapped her arms around him.

It took half an hour for the food to get to the room, and in that time Rory told Tristan everything, all the details of their conversation and how devastated she felt. They ate a whole pizza and a half and a large amount of the ice cream while watching Mean Girls on in-demand. Rory fell asleep near the end of the movie, and Tristan didn't have the heart to wake her.

a/n: aren't I mean?


	11. Revelations

disclaimer: gilmore girls and the characters from gg are not mine. oh, and also, i'm warning you that this chapter is short! sorry!

Chapter 11: Revelations

Tristan woke to the sound of retching coming from the adjoining bathroom. The door was partially closed, allowing a stream of yellow light across the floor. He got out of bed and quietly pushed the door open. Rory was sitting on the floor leaning over the toilet.

"Are you okay Ror?"

She shook her head no. Tristan walked in and sat behind her on the floor. He held her hair back as she leaned forward and vomited again. He rubbed her back soothingly.

Rory wiped her mouth and leaned back against his chest. "I guess I had too much to eat," she said.

Tristan laughed a little and ran his fingers through her silky hair. It was so soft and smooth. He repeated the action. It was amazing that he was sitting here with her leaning against him, depending on him. It didn't matter that she had just vomited or that the room smelled. He thought back to all the hundreds of parties where his date had been puking in the restroom. All those times he'd just walked away, not wanting to be around it. But now was different. He needed to be here, needed to comfort Rory. He needed to have her in his arms.

And that's when he realized it. She wasn't just a friend who he connected with. She wasn't just a person who he could be honest with and expect honesty in return. No, she was more than that. As he held her he realized how perfectly she fit in his arms, how warm her body was against his. She made him want to be a better person. She always had.

He kissed the top of her head, his heart beating wildly. He was sure she could feel it pounding. This attraction he had to her was an entirely new emotion. It was completely different from the physical attraction he usually felt towards the girls he dated. Around them, he was always anxious to make out with them or just get straight to doing them. But Rory was different. Once again she was the exception. With her he was content to just hold her. The wild beating of his heart was enough proof that she was the one for him. This is where he was supposed to be.

She turned to look up at him. A single tear was slipping down her cheek.

And he remembered. It wasn't just him and Rory in the story. He was sitting between Rory and the ghost of "Bob."


	12. A Little Stranger

a/n: thanks for all the reviews. and once again, i will apologize for the last one being so short. but i tried to make this one long to make up for it. sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own gg or the characters. Only my darling little nurse Sandra.

Chapter 12: A Little Stranger

"Lorelai, go check on your daughter. She's been upstairs for ten minutes!"

"Rory's a big girl Mom. She can find her way back downstairs. I'm sure she's not lost."

"Lorelai, go!"

With one longing look at her chicken, Lorelai got up and went to the stairs to find Rory. Tristan sat at his spot, pushing his chicken around his plate. Over the past two months he had spent every Friday night dinner with the Gilmore's. Usually he enjoyed the way Emily and Lorelai bickered, but today he was too worried about Rory to have fun. She had excused herself almost ten minutes ago to use the restroom. But Tristan knew she was up there throwing up again. It had been two weeks since their night of 'wallowing,' and she hadn't gotten any better. When Rory hadn't gotten better after a day or so, Tristan figured she just had a stomach bug. But it had been two whole weeks without improvement. He wished he were the one who went to check on her.

Things between Rory and Lorelai hadn't gotten any better over the two weeks. She knew that the relationship between 'Bob' and Rory was over, but that didn't change the fact that she hated how much time Rory spent with Tristan.

"RORY! COME DOWN AND FINISH DINNER!" Lorelai yelled from the base of the staircase. Tristan watched Emily cringe. Lorelai came back in and sat down.

"That was completely unnecessary Lorelai," Emily said, cutting her chicken. "I could have done that myself. I asked you to go upstairs and find Rory, not walk five steps and yell like a heathen."

"My chicken is getting cold. I'm not going to go up there and spend half an hour looking for her. She obviously doesn't want to come back down. She probably climbed out my window like I used to do."

"I doubt that," Emily says. "Rory has more manners than you. I don't know how she managed to come by them since you obviously didn't teach them to her."

Tristan couldn't help but let out a snicker. Lorelai sent him a death glare. His heart sank. Another black mark on his name.

"She obviously has less manners than you think or she would've been back down here already," Lorelai pouted.

"Rory's not being rude, she's sick," Tristan defended quickly.

"Rory's sick?" Emily asked. "I didn't know that. She should've stayed home and rested."

Lorelai was looking at Tristan. "Sick? For how long?"

"A couple of weeks."

Lorelai stared past Tristan, thinking, calculating. "I wonder why she didn't tell me."

"It's no big deal," he said quickly. "Probably just a touch of the flu. It's flu season."

"Flu season is in the winter," Emily said.

"The flu isn't strictly seasonal," he answered. "It's all year long."

"Sorry about that," Rory said, coming back into the dining room. She was wearing a forced smile as she walked back to her seat next to Tristan. She pulled out her chair but hesitated to sit. She looked around at all the faces watching her expectantly. "Actually, can I talk to Tristan for a second?"

"It can't wait?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry Grandma, but no."

"Go, go. Your mother and I will just sit here and argue as usual."

"You really won't be missing anything. I'll make a remark about the new maid, and then I'll compliment the chicken. She'll then accuse me of lying about the chicken and being rude…"Lorelai joked as the two walked out towards the back door. Though she was joking, Rory couldn't help but see the knowing look Lorelai was giving her.

They stepped outside into the back patio. Rory sat down on the garden wall and Tristan joined her after closing the French doors.

"Are you okay? You were up there for a long time."

Rory shook her head and sighed.

"Ror, you should really go to the doctor and get checked out. You've been sick for weeks. It has to be something more than the flu."

"It is."

"Did you already go to the doctor?"

She shook her head again and turned towards him. She sighed deeply. "Tris, there's a very real possibility that I might be pregnant."

Her words took a few seconds to take meaning in Tristan's mind. Once they did, a sense of panic spread throughout him.

"You said you were safe."

"We were. But you know, you can't always depend on that all the time. Things can go wrong."

He stood up and started pacing. "Have you told him? Is he going to take responsibility, help raise the child?"

"Tristan! Will you calm down and sit? No, I haven't told him. You're the first person I've told. I don't even know for sure yet. I haven't even bought a pregnancy test. But it makes sense. I've been throwing up so much in the past few weeks and I haven't had my… well, I just know. While I was upstairs I made a doctor's appointment for Monday morning."

"Can I come with you?"

She looked at his anxious face. "Tristan, you don't have to."

"Please. You need someone to be there with you for when the news comes. Unless you're going to go with Lorelai."

Rory shook her head. "I'll tell her when I know for sure. But I don't think I can sit in the doctor's office and listen to her lecturing. Its nerve racking enough without her there. I'll handle the lecture better if I'm at my own home."

Tristan reached out and took her hand in his. "Please let me come Mare, you shouldn't go alone."

"Thank you," she whispered. She leaned her head against his shoulder, grateful to be sharing the burden of her secret with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He accompanied her to the doctors, only to wait in the waiting room for over an hour while they performed tests on her. Then she finally emerged with only the announcement that the doctor would be in touch with the results in the next several days.

They had thought Saturday and Sunday had been hard to get through, just two days of anxious waiting. Harder still was the wait from Monday afternoon until Thursday morning when they finally heard from Dr. Carey.

Tristan was sitting in Rory's living room when her cell phone rang. Rory was in the bathroom, vomiting again. She yelled at him to answer it.

"This is Sandra from Dr. Carey's office," a woman said when he answered the phone. "Is Rory Gilmore available?"

"No she's not, can I take a message?"

"With whom am I speaking?" the nurse asked.

"Tristan Dugrey."

"What relation are you to Miss Gilmore?"

"She's my fiancée," he answered without thinking.

"Well then, congratulations Mr. Dugrey. You're going to be a daddy!"

a/n: did you catch that? We all knew that rory was pregnant, but Tristan is going to be a daddy? Hmmm, I wonder how that will work. Well actually I know, and the only way I'll tell you is if you review. Doesn't that purple button look so tempting?


	13. Plans

A/N: Well SonnyAngel, Dean definitely has two babies on the way, but not in the way you think. Thanks everybody for all the reviews. Now enough with my hinting and on with the story!

Disclaimer: GG isn't mine. You know that by now

Chapter 13: She's Having My Baby

"Thank you," Tristan said, hanging up the phone. He was in a daze. A Daddy. Well surely the baby wasn't his, but why did the nurse's words affect him so? Why did he have this feeling that he wanted to be the child's baby more than anything in the world?

Rory emerged from the bathroom. "Who was it?"

Tristan looked up at her, his eyes shifting back into focus. "Dr. Carey's office," he said. He watched Rory stop in her tracks.

"What did they tell you?"

He smiled. "You're having a baby."

Rory's eyes grew wide, and after several seconds she grinned. Tristan stood and pulled her into his arms.

She laughed. "It's so wonderful knowing!" she said.

Tristan kissed her forehead and they sat down on the couch. "I'm a mom," she whispered to herself, allowing the words to sink in. She sighed. "Now I have to tell him."

"Now?" Tristan asked.

"He deserves to know," Rory answered. "How do I do this? How do I tell him that I'm pregnant with his child now that I know his wife is too?"

Tristan shrugged. "I've never been pregnant with my ex's child. I wouldn't know."

Rory smiled and hit him playfully. She took a deep breath. "I'm just going to have to wing it." She picked up her phone from where Tristan had set it on the cushions. His number was still on speed dial, and Rory pressed the number 2 down to call his cell phone.

He answered on the first ring.

"It's me," she said. "I have something to tell you."

"Hey Rory! Guess what, I have the best news! Lindsay went for a sonogram today, and they told us she's pregnant with twins! Twins! Can you believe it?"

"Wow, that's pretty amazing," she answered weakly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. So, you were going to tell me something?"

Rory leaned her head back against the back of the couch. Tristan immediately began playing with her hair. "No. No, I just wanted to ask you something. I forgot if it was Luke or Owen Wilson in the movie Home Fries. But I just found the movie case and its Luke."

"Oh. All right. So, I'll see you around."

"Yah. See ya." She hung up the phone and squeezed her eyes closed tightly. Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"You didn't tell him?"

She shook her head wordlessly.

"You didn't even ask him to meet you somewhere so you could tell him?"

Rory shook her head again. "Lindsay's pregnant," she said, exasperated.

"Mare, we already established that. And if he really loves you like he said he did, then he would be here for you."

"With TWINS!" Rory sobbed.

Tristan's eyes opened wide. "Twins?"

"God! What the hell do I have to do, have triplets?"

"It's still a posibility. You haven't had a sonogram yet," Tristan answered.

"When the hell did this become a fucking competition?" Rory said loudly. "She's having two babies, chances are, I'm having one. If I asked him to walk away from Lindsay and a single child, that would be horrible. Asking him to walk away from Lindsay and two innocent children would be so completely wrong that I couldn't even tell him about mine. Because I know he would consider leaving them. And he can't do that. He can't screw up two little babies' lives. They need a daddy now more than mine does."

Tristan leaned his head back against the couch like Rory. He stared at the ceiling. This was an awful situation. Rory had sex once, got pregnant, and is left without a father for her child. He knew what it was like to grow up without a father. Sure his dad was around, but not really. Living in the same house as a son does not qualify you as a father. Spending time with a child and loving them makes you a father. Now this little innocent baby will have to experience all the heartache he had.

The nurse's words echoed in the back of his mind. "You're going to be a Daddy." Those words had touched him, made him want it. He sat up, his mind made up.

"I'll do it."

"Do what?" Rory sobbed.

"Be your baby's daddy."

Rory gave him a look of disbelief. "And why would you do that?"

"Rory, you're my best friend. You're the only person I've ever met that I can be real with, and you're real with me too. This could work. We can raise the kid together."

"Once again, I have to ask you why you would do this. Claiming this baby as your own? That's telling the world we slept together and that is you taking all the grief from your family. Do you really want that?"

"Ror, my dad was never around when I was growing up. He lived at our house, ate dinner with us. But never once did we play basketball or monopoly or go camping. We never did anything remotely father/son related. The only time I can ever remember him being involved in my life is the day he made the decision to ship me off to military school. But controlling my life like that doesn't make him my dad. I never had a real dad, and neither did you. Don't you want your son or daughter to have a different childhood than you did?"

"I was happy when I was little. I had a great childhood, my mom made sure of that. But I'm not going to lie; I always dreamed I had a dad around. But we weren't ever going to be a Leave it to Beaver family, I excepted that."

"I'm offering that to you now."

She looked at him; saw the earnest look in his eyes. "I still don't understand why. Tristan, you're in college. In Harvard! You have the potential and the resources to go far in life, do great things. Why would you throw that all away just so that you could make a little kid happy?"

"Because I love you Rory," he said. "I don't want you to have to go through this alone."

She sighed, not catching the confession of his feelings.

"It'll work Mary," he said eagerly. "We'll get an apartment near your school and we'll be a great big happy family."

"But you would have to commute two hours every day to go to school. Tristan, it wouldn't work."

"I'll pick classes that are all on the same days. It'll only be about four days a week if I schedule everything right."

Rory shook her head. "That won't work."

"We'll make it work."

"We'll get an apartment in-between Yale and Harvard. That way we'll have an equal commute."

"Good idea," Tristan said. Then the realization of what she had just said kicked in. "Wait, you're agreeing to this?"

She nodded.

He jumped up and threw his arms around her and laughed, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Rory stopped laughing suddenly. "Tris, I have to tell you something."

He stopped laughing too. "What?"

"If you really want to go through with this, you have a right to know who the father is."

"Mare, you don't have to."

"Yes I do. It's the only way I can give you a fair way to back down."

"Back down? It can't be that bad can it? I mean, it's not like it's that Bag Boy guy or anything." Tristan was smiling, telling a joke. But he watched with horror as Rory's gaze fell to the floor and she began to study the carpet.

"Shit." he said, sinking back down onto the couch. "So 'Bob' is Dean?" he asked.

Rory nodded.

"Fucking asshole!" Tristan yelled. "It's just like him to cheat on his wife and leave you pregnant and stranded."

"I'm hardly stranded," Rory cried. "And that's not even fair because he doesn't know the truth!"

"He's still a jackass."

"Rory, Tristan?" Lorelai called, walking in the front door. "What's all the shouting about?"

Tristan looked at Rory, and she nodded.

"Will you come sit down for a second?"

Lorelai sat; already having a feeling she knew what her daughter was going to tell her.

"I'm pregnant," she said simply, not bothering with fancy preludes and excuses.

Tristan felt Rory squeeze his leg, bracing herself for her mother's reaction.

Lorelai pulled her daughter into a hug, understanding, forgiving and forgetting everything that had passed between them over the past two months. None of that mattered anymore. Lorelai understood that Rory was pregnant, and nothing was going to change it. Even though she was sad and felt like all her dreams for her daughter had been ripped away, Lorelai understood better than anyone that what Rory needed was her mother. And so she gave it back to her.


	14. Champagne Anyone?

sorry it took me so long to update. things have been crazy at mi casa. we have five house guests. FIVE! sooooo not fun. this is the first chance i've had to update. i hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: GG still isn't mine

Chapter Fourteen: Champagne Anyone?

"So what was with all the yelling?" Lorelai asked once Rory and Tristan had filled her in on all the details of Rory's pregnancy and their joint custody agreement.

"Tristan found out that Dean is the father," Rory answered.

"He didn't know?" Lorelai asked.

"We always referred to him as 'Bob,'" Tristan explained. "I was never too fond of Bag Boy. But that doesn't change the fact that I want to be here for Rory and her child. It makes me even more determined."

"Tristan, I hate to make you go, but I think Rory and I need a little mother-daughter time to play catch-up."

Tristan nodded and stood. "I'll call you in the morning," he said to Rory, kissing her forehead. He said goodbye to Lorelai and left.

"Thank you for being so understanding," Rory said. "Especially after all that has happened over the past months."

"Ror, I may not agree with the choices you have made recently, but that doesn't change the fact that when I was pregnant, all I wanted was to have my mother stop yelling. Time can't be turned back, and decisions can't be un-made, but I can be here for you because I know better than anyone else what you're going through."

"I'm so sorry for everything this summer," Rory said, tears in her eyes.

"I am too. But there's a way you can make it up to me," Lorelai said.

"How?"

"Luke's and then a movie?"

"Done."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory laughed at her mother who was holding up party hats and those little party tooters that extend when you blow into them. Having her mother back again lifted a thousand weights off her shoulder.

"Ready to tell Luke?"

"With horns and hats? He'll have a heart attack!"

"Exactly the point. Oooh! Look, streamers! We could decorate our table!"

Rory laughed and grabbed one pink pack and one blue. She looked around, almost expecting to see Dean stocking the shelves behind her. She thought of their first kiss. She was standing just a few feet away from the spot. It was so hard not sharing this with him.

"Earth to Rory," Lorelai was saying.

"Yah," Rory said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I was wondering if we should go all Sherry and buy green ones. 'Green is the new pink. Look at me! I schedule baby births and freak out when the baby comes early and I miss a meeting…'" she mimicked.

"I think we'll stick with traditional colors. No reason to give Stars Hollow any confusion. I don't think Kirk could handle it. And Taylor would have a heart attack."

They proceeded to the check out line and crossed the street to Luke's.

They dropped their numerous bags on the floor next to their favorite table. Lorelai began to dance around it, wrapping the table in streamers. Rory blew up balloons and scattered them over the table and around their seats.

"Ah. Lorelai, Rory, what the hell are you doing?" Luke asked, emerging from the kitchen. "Ah shit. Don't tell me I forgot one of your birthdays again. Happy Birthday Rory. I would have gotten you something but…"

"It's not her birthday," Lorelai said.

"It's yours? Lor, I'm so sorry."

Lorelai shook her head again.

"Then why the hell are you making my diner look like a freakin party supply store?"

Lorelai pulled party hats from one of the bags and walked over to the counter. She leaned over and put it on his head.

"Congratulations Luke," she yelled. "You're going to be a Grandpa!" She grabbed him and gave him a big kiss, laughing triumphantly at his stunned expression when she pulled away.

"Wait, Grandpa? Kiss? Mom, what the hell is going on here?" Rory asked, looking equally as stunned as Luke did.

"We're dating," Luke said automatically. "Wait, Rory, are you p-pre-pregnant?" he stuttered.

"Dating? You didn't tell me!" Rory cried. "How long?"

"Two months."

"TWO MONTHS!" Rory yelled. "Where have I been?"

"Doing that," Lorelai answered, pointing to Rory's stomach.

Rory ignored her. "I can't believe you guys finally figured it out," she said.

"Umm hmm. I just opened my eyes one day and saw the sexy, grizzly man who served me coffee in a new light. Didn't I Snuggle Muffin?"

"Eew. Gross!" Rory and Luke said simultaneously.

"Please, no pet names Lorelai."

"I'll just reserve those for bedtime," she said, coming around the counter and slapping his butt.

"Mom, STOP!" Rory cried. "This is getting really, REALLY gross."

"So you're pregnant?" Luke repeated. "Who the hell is the father?"

"I have a feeling telling you would endanger some lives."

"Lives plural? Crap."

"I meant yours and his."

Luke scratched his unshaved chin. "Rory, if it's Jess', I'll kill him."

"It's not Jess'," Rory insisted.

"You're not just saying that?" Luke asked.

"It's Tristan's," Rory answered, testing out her response.

"Tristan? You mean that blonde guy you've been hanging out with lately?"

Rory nodded.

"Ror, I think we should tell Luke. After all, I don't feel right misleading him."

Rory looked at her mom and nodded.

"You should sit down."

"Sit?"

"Yah, you know that action where your butt is resting on a chair," Lorelai said, responding to his confused face. He came out from behind the counter and sat at their decorated table.

"Luke, before I tell you, you have to promise me to never, ever lay a finger on this person. You cannot talk to him, yell at him, punch him, threaten him, or pull out a weapon. Weapons include guns, knives, hammers, chains, crowbars, frying pans-"

"Frying pans?" Luke asked.

"Come on, don't you watch HBO?"

"I don't watch TV."

"Well just know that frying pans are off the list. No screwdrivers, electrical appliances near water, poison…"

"Rory."

"…chainsaws, bombs, messed up car wiring…"

"Rory! Just tell me who it is!"

"Do you promise to the aforementioned things?"

"I promise. Now will you just tell me? It can't be all that bad," he persuaded, standing up.

Rory took a deep breath. "It's Dean."

"Or it can be," he said, sinking back into his seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're simply going to tell Emily that the kid is yours," Lorelai said to Tristan as the three stood outside the Gilmore house for Friday night dinner.

"Yah. It took us an hour to convince Luke not to kill Dean, and another hour to explain to him where you fit into all this," Rory said. "Let's keep it simple."

"Why is no one ringing the doorbell?" Emily asked, opening the front door.

"We heard there were terrorists running around planting bombs in doorbells. We didn't want to blow everyone up," Lorelai answered.

"Umm hmm. Try coming up with a more plausible story next time Lorelai. Even the truth that you don't want to come in is more bearable than your ridiculous 'jokes.'"

They got seated in the living room. "What would everyone like to drink?" Emily asked.

"Coke," both Rory and Tristan answered at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Lorelai?"

"Margarita please."

She made the drinks and passed them around.

"You're not having anything Mom?" Lorelai asked, noticing her mother's empty hand.

"No. I don't feel like anything."

"Grandma I have an announcement I would like to make," Rory said.

"Wonderful! What is it? Oh my gosh! You made the honor role at Yale!"

"Not quite. I'm pregnant."

"Maybe I'll have that drink after all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grandma! We're not going to get married!" Rory cried, her head in her hands in frustration. Tristan was beside her on the couch, massaging her shoulders. Lorelai was pacing around the room, reliving the night 20 years ago when she and Chris had told Emily the same exact thing. Emily was fixing herself her fifth gin, demanding for the hundredth time that Rory and Tristan get married immediately.

"Look at your mother!" Emily said, pointing wildly at Lorelai. "She refused to get married to Christopher. And look at her! It's twenty years later and she has gotten nowhere. She's not a wife. She has no other children. And just two years ago she fell back in love with Christopher just to find he had moved on with a wife and child of his own!"

"That's not fair Mom!" Lorelai cried, stamping her foot like a child. "When did this become an attack on me? We're not here to discuss my personal life!"

"I'm not 'attacking' you Lorelai. I'm simply pointing out what happnes to a person when they refuse to marry someone that they have created a child with. Do you want Rory to be alone and unhappy for the rest of her life?"

"I'm neither alone nor unhappy," Lorelai insisted. "I love my life."

"Rory's going somewhere. She's in Yale. She has the potential to do anything she wants in life. I-I just don't think I can sit here and watch yet another Gilmore woman throw her life away." Emily sank into a chair, sobbing. "I don't think I can bare it."

Rory crossed the room to where her grandmother was sitting. She kneeled beside her. "I'm not throwing my life away Grandma," she said. "I can still go to Yale. I can finish first semester. Maybe second semester I'll only take one or two classes. Tristan and I are getting an apartment together. He'll help out, and so will mom. I'm not throwing anything away. Its just going to take me a little bit longer is all."

"I'm going upstairs," Emily said. "Feel free to let yourselves out." She went upstairs.

Lorelai smiled. "That went well, don't you think?"

a/n: sorry if this chapter got really repetitive. I got kinda bored writing everybody's reactions. I hope you guys didn't get bored too. Please review; I'd love to hear your input.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**beyoncekelisholmes**: you said you wanted dean and lindsay to **die in a car crash**. well they won't.

**BUT SOMEONE ELSE WILL**

_muah ha ha ha_

oh, and let me just tell everyone right now, i've had this whole story planned out from the beginning, this was always going to happen....

review please!


	15. Changes

a/n Lozzyonline: I promise, this won't be a typical car crash. And the whole death thing, don't stress about it. No one big will die. I repeat no one that you love will die. That goes for everyone. So if anyone needs more of an explanation it won't be Luke, Lorelai, dean, Lindsay, rory, or Tristan. Sheesh. I'm just gonna keep my mouth closed from now on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls or the characters or the town or anything.

Chapter Fifteen: Changes

"Nope."

"Rory, come on. This is the seventh condo we've looked at today. Doesn't anything appeal to you?"

"Tristan, I think a condo is a really bad idea. It's so… permanent. I still think we should just go for an apartment."

"Apartments don't have enough space."

"And neither does this condo. Let's keep looking."

"I'm sorry Miss Gilmore, but this is the largest town house you will be able to find that is within your price range."

"The price range is not an issue," Tristan told the real estate agent. "We can go as high as necessary."

Rory shot him a frustrated look. "Tris, I already told you that I want to be able to chip in and pay my half of the rent. I can't go any higher than this."

"But I can. Rory, money isn't an issue. I can buy you a mansion made with gold bricks if you would only let me."

"But I'm not going to let you," she insisted. "How many bedrooms is this place?"

"Two," the agent replied.

Rory sighed. "Can you show us something with three bedrooms?"

"It will be a little more expensive."

"I'm going to talk to my fiancé for a moment," Rory said to the woman, pulling Tristan aside.

"Tristan, I really think this is a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Buying a house is such a commitment."

"Are you saying you don't believe I'm committed?"

"No."

"Yes you are. Rory, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me until you can't handle me any more. And even then you're still stuck with me."

"What if you meet someone?" she asked.

"Like Frank the donut guy at Dunkin' Donuts down the street?"

"No. Like Sarah the waitress. And you fall in love and want to get married. Or if I find someone. What then?"

Tristan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "We'll deal with that when we get there."

"We need to deal with it now Tristan. Look, I know that over the past few months you've been on a woman sabbatical of sorts, but someday you will find someone that you want to be with."

_I already found her, _he wanted to say.

"What will happen to the house?"

"You and the baby can keep it. But I will still be around all the time."

"So I would just kick you out if I find someone?"

"Yup."

"I'm starting to think this is a really crappy idea."

"Are you insulting my intelligence?"

"This plan is hardly intelligent Tristan. Say you get married, and I get married. You stick around and get 'joint custody' or whatever just like it was a divorce. Then this little kid will be brought up in a broken home just like we were. Isn't that what we were trying to avoid?"

Tristan sighed. "Rory, I don't think that that'll be happening."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because. Rory, I can only imagine myself spending my life with one person, y-"

"Alrighty." the agent interrupted. "I found a property across town that should be appropriate for your needs. It's a regular house, not part of a condo community. If you guys would like to see it we can go right now."

"Yah, that would be great," Rory said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory, where the hell did you get so much crap?" Lorelai asked as she dragged yet another box into the new house. She read the label on the box. "KITCHEN APPLIANCES?" she cried. "Rory, I'm offended. You actually bought kitchen appliances? What happened to eating out for the rest of our lives?"

Rory looked up from where she was arranging pictures on the mantel and shrugged. Tristan had insisted she didn't lift anything heavy since she was pregnant. So she had been enjoying watching her mother complain to Luke all afternoon about his 'moving method,' one that included Lorelai helping out with the heavy boxes.

The house was perfect for them. It was two stories with three bedrooms, but it was rather small, less than 1400 square feet total. But all the same it suited their needs perfectly.

"That's the last of it," Lorelai said, coming back into the house with one last box and a basket balanced on top of it. "Oh man I'm tired," she said, sinking onto the couch.

"You and Luke should go home," Rory said, sitting on the sofa beside her mother.

"No baby. We can stay and help put things together."

"This is the fun stuff. I like doing all this organizing. Plus Paris is coming tomorrow and she'll be a big help. You know how she is with organization. You and Luke have done so much already."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then, I guess we should be getting off. It's a long drive back to Stars Hollow."

She stood and kissed her daughter. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Lorelai called for Luke and he emerged from upstairs. They left after a final round of goodbyes, leaving Rory in silence. She stretched and stood up, walking to the kitchen to find some pop tarts.

"Hey you," she said, spotting Tristan kneeling on the floor in the kitchen installing new knobs on the cabinets.

"Hey yourself," he answered, looking up. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the pop tarts in the cabinet above the counter. Her shirt raised up a little as she did so, revealing several inches of bare skin. Tristan stared at her stomach, enthralled. He reached out and placed his hand on her soft skin.

His cold hand against her warm stomach surprised her, and she looked down at the man kneeling on the floor.

"You're starting to show," he said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Good, I thought it was all the pop tarts adding up over the past four months," she joked.

He stood up, his hand still on her stomach. He ran his free hand through her hair. She closed her eyes, leaning against him. When she opened them again she saw Tristan staring down at her. His hand slid from her stomach to her hip, and his other slid from her hair to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Rory looked at him, surprise apparent in her big blue eyes. He lowered his head. "I love you Mary," he whispered when there were only centimeters separating their lips.

And then he kissed her.


	16. The Passion Meter

A/N: helllllllllooooooooooo here's part two of the kiss. hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: the characters from gg aren't mine.

Chapter Sixteen: The Passion Meter

He kissed her with passion that he had never felt before. She returned the kiss, numbed by the emotion coming from him. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe; she could only kiss him back with equal fervor. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her palms on his back. His hand traced its way from her back to her hair.

Her eyes remained closed as he trailed kisses down her neck, stopping and spending extra time at the base of her throat. It was then that she opened her eyes a little, and noticed the mountains of boxes they were standing between. She was immediately brought back into the world, back into reality.

"Tristan, stop," she whispered, his kisses trailing back towards her lips again. He heard, but chose to ignore her, once again finding her lips and kissing them eagerly. Rory felt herself falling back into the pool of warmth and passion, but caught herself at the last moment.

"Tristan!" she said, mustering enough self-control to pull away. She kicked a box over in her haste and the clatter of pots and pans brought Tristan out of his reverie.

"What are we doing?" she whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"I love you Rory. God I love you. I've been wanting for this for so long," he laughed in relief, "I've been waiting so long to tell you. God it feels great."

Rory looked down at the floor and sighed. "Tristan, I- I just don't know what to tell you. I mean, I don't-" She looked up and Tristan saw the tears in her eyes. He sighed, recognizing defeat. He backed up a step so that he was leaning against the counter. Having the support he lost all need to carry the rest of his body, his head leaned down until his chin touched his chest, his hands ran through his hair in frustration.

"Tristan, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "I don't get it," he said. "You kissed me back. I thought that-"

"I don't know what came over me Tris, hormones or something." She sniffled. "Tristan, listen to me. It's not you, it's me."

He snorted.

She ignored him and continued. "I'm still hung up over Dean. Maybe if things were different…"

"If things were different Dean wouldn't be interfering with our lives even after you vowed to keep him out of it."

Rory sighed. "You're right. If things were different we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be pregnant, you wouldn't be here helping me."

"Well as long as we're playing this game, if things were different you would have chosen me years ago when I first was in love with you. God Rory, why am I always second best?"

"That's not true Tristan. I don't think of you like that."

"Then why have you chosen Dean twice?"

"I wonder that all the time," she answered sadly. They stood in silence for several minutes before Rory quietly went up the stairs to go to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see the problem," Paris told Rory the next morning when they were shopping together for household items. "I mean, you kissed, you didn't like it, and you talked it over. Sounds like you've got it all worked out to me. You've made your position very clear, so has he. Now all that's left to do is have him move on. And that is completely out of your hands. Your job is done. Stop worrying about it."

"But that's just the thing," Rory said. "I don't know if I want him to move on."

Paris stopped the shopping cart abruptly. "What?"

"I'm all confused. I don't know what I want."

"Rory!" Paris said, exasperated. "You still have feelings for Dean. I mean, you slept with him knowing perfectly well that he's a married man. You must have felt some connection of magnificent proportions to do that, it's a very un-Rory thing to do. So now you're telling me that the 'love' you have for Dean has suddenly disappeared and you're head over heals for Tristan?"

"No," Rory protested. "No. I'm still not over Dean. And I'm still not sure I ever will be."

"So what's the problem?" Paris asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That kiss. It was just so…"

"Spit it out."

Rory eyed her friend skeptically. "Passionate."

"Ugh! God Rory, what am I going to do with you?" Paris started pushing the cart again, moving so quickly that Rory had to run to keep up.

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do with you?'" Rory mimicked.

"I mean," Paris said, pulling a set of cutting knives off of a shelf. " You can't run around 'falling in love' with all these different guys Rory."

Rory looked at the box of sharp knives, considered the baby, and put them back on the shelf. "I never said I was in love with Tristan."

"You're telling me that your kiss with Tristan was just as 'passionate' as your kiss with Dean."

"I never said my kiss with Dean was passionate. And will you stop using every other word in finger quotes."

"Sorry," Paris said, placing her hands firmly back on the cart. "But back to the point. If things weren't passionate with Dean, what were they?"

Rory thought for a moment, trying to find a way to describe the night she had spent with Dean. "It was lustful passion."

"That's still a sub-category of passion."

"It was just the culmination of months, maybe even years of pent up emotion and feeling. Pent up lust."

"Still passion."

"But it was never there before," Rory insisted. "When Dean and I were dating I never noticed it. Sure, it was fun to make-out and it was exciting. But I never once felt such passion between us on a day to day basis."

"Only the night you slept with him."

"Exactly," Rory said, examining a lamp. "Which obviously shows the clouds blocking my judgment."

"But it's different with Tristan?" Paris asked. "It wasn't just 'clouded judgment?'"

"Fingers!" Rory cried, pointing accusingly.

"Sorry. But you're saying that last night wasn't just two people getting caught up in the heat of the moment like it was with Dean? You're telling me that this _passion-" _Paris said, emphasizing the word with her voice instead of finger quotes. Rory nodded in approval. "- has always existed between you?"

Rory nodded. "Well, yah. It felt like it."

"It felt like it? When? Give me solid evidence."

"Well, he's helping me raise my kid. That's pretty passionate."

Paris rolled her eyes. "Try again."

"How about the time we kissed before."

"You kissed before?"

"Yah, at that party. Madeline's I think. I told you last year, remember?"

"Didn't you run away crying?"

"Well, yah."

"So it doesn't count."

"What! I ran away crying because I was all hung up over Dean. Not because the kiss sucked. It was full of passion. It was the most passionate kiss I ever had in my life. So full of passion that I think about it all the time."

"You're lying."

"A little. But it was passionate. I mean, it obviously was passionate enough that it told me he loved me."

"No it didn't."

"Of course it did! How else would I know?"

"He told you," Paris said matter of factly. "If it had been that obvious you would have gotten together with him right on the spot."

"Okay, so maybe he did tell me last night. But-"

"New example."

"Fine. When he left for military school and made that speech about wanting to kiss me, but Dean was there."

"And?"

"I really wanted to kiss him goodbye."

"But you didn't."

"No. Dean was there."

"If that was such a 'passion-'" she stuffed her fingers in her pockets. "passionate moment," she tried again, "then you would have kissed him, ignoring Dean. Instead, I was the next person you kissed that night."

"Thanks for reminding me," Rory said sarcastically.

"Now, since we have absolutely no evidence, this case is closed."

"But there was passion-"

"Tell it to the judge."

"You're the judge."

"And I said case closed."

Rory smiled. "I'm going to miss you this year. I'm so sorry that we won't be able to room together."

Paris smiled. "There is a way."

"How?"

"Do you and Tristan need a full time nanny? I double as passion meter!"


	17. The Accident

A/n: okay, this one is kinda long and really all over the place. and about sixteen, i will probably be rewriting it because i agree with the rest of you, it wasn't really that great. it was born out of writers block and we all know we should just take the day off when i can't think of anything to write. so anyway, the beginning of this kinda sucks, but just keep reading, you'll need to.

disclaimer: we all know gg isn't mine

chapter seventeen: The Accident

Rory walked into the house and set her books down on the coffee table. "I'm home!" she cried.

"In here," Tristan yelled. Rory followed his voice to the kitchen. "How was the first day back?" he asked.

"Long," Rory replied, sitting down at the bar stools at the counter.

"Are your professors okay?"

"Yah. Both of them were kind of young. But I still have three more classes tomorrow, so we'll see." She stopped talking and sniffed. "Are you cooking something?"

"A little dinner for the brilliant scholar."

"You don't have school until next week."

"Shut up, I was talking about you."

Rory laughed. "So what are we having?"

"Lasagna and garlic bread."

"When did you learn how to cook?"

"I didn't. It's take-out that's staying warm in the oven."

Rory laughed again. It had been a few days since Tristan's confession and they had been acting like it had never happened, like they were now. They were back to being friends.

"You know, Paris offered to move in with us and become a nanny," Rory told him as she picked at the salad Tristan was making.

"What did you tell her?" he asked, momentarily forgetting he was in the middle of cutting up a tomato.

"No. I think the house would be a bit too crowded with the three of us and the baby."

"Thank God," Tristan said, resuming his work.

"But I did tell her she can be Godmother."

Tristan stared at her. "You're serious?"

"Paris has done so much for me," Rory insisted.

"Fine. But then I get to pick the Godfather."

"That's fine with me. Who's it gonna be?"

"I can't think of anyone annoying now, I'll get back to you on that."

"Tristan!"

"Foods ready," he said, changing subjects. "The table is buried under boxes, do you want to eat in the living room?"

Rory agreed and they ate on the couch. After channel checking for a few minutes they settled down on a movie channel that was playing the movie She's All That.

"Must we always watch chick shit?" Tristan asked.

"Come on, this movie is right up your alley. It's about a popular guy."

"How is this right up my alley?"

"I don't know. Just watch it with me."

He sighed and put the empty plates down on the coffee table, knowing that she had won, knowing that he would always let her win. He settled back into a corner of the couch, leaving enough space for Rory on the other end. But Rory scooted over and snuggled up against him, catching Tristan by surprise. As she settled against him, Tristan's hands automatically found their way to her stomach. He absentmindedly began to stroke her soft belly that was only just beginning to grow.

Rory lay there, more comfortable than she had been in a long time. She didn't know what had possessed her to lie against him. Maybe it was the conversation she had had with Paris the other day about her having feelings towards Tristan. Maybe it was just a longing to be held and comforted. Suddenly a wave of guilt came over her. Here she was, lying in Tristan's arms. She felt like an absolute tease. Not three days ago she told him she didn't like him in that way. And now here she was in his arms.

Tristan didn't care what had motivated Rory to move into his arms. All he cared was that she was there, and that was a start.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to tell me."

"You said you didn't want to know," Rory insisted.

"No I didn't."

"You told me that it would be fun to do it the old fashioned way and not find out the sex of the baby until its born."

"Okay, maybe I did, but I changed my mind. Ror, you know. You can't keep it from me."

Rory changed the radio station and settled back into the passenger seat. Tristan was driving them home from a doctor's appointment where Rory had a sonogram.

"Fine. We're having either a boy or a girl."

"Very specific Ror."

"Thank you."

"Please tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"A hundred percent positive," Tristan replied.

"We're having a girl."

"A girl!" Tristan cried excitedly. He stole a quick look at Rory who was smiling excitedly. He turned back to the road. "Another Gilmore girl," he said.

"Another Lorelai."

"We're not naming her Lorelai."

"Why not?"

"I think the world is having enough problems handling two Lorelai Gilmores. A third would be catastrophic."

Rory smiled. "Then what are we going to name her Mr. Smartypants?"

"Tristina," he replied, smirking.

Rory laughed. "Tristina? What kind of name is that?"

"A damn good one."

She snorted. "I'm kind of thinking about the name Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," he said, testing the name out. "Elizabeth… could we call her Bess?"

"I love it," Rory said.

He smiled. "Well, welcome to the world Bess." he reached out and patted Rory's stomach. "Geez you're getting big."

"Thank you," Rory said sarcastically.

"That's a good thing."

He put his hands back on the steering wheel. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Soft serve peach ice cream."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"Rory, it's November. It's pouring rain. You can't possibly want ice cream."

"Yah I do. Please? Baby Bess wants ice cream."

"Well, when you put it that way. Anything for Daddy's little girl."

Rory laughed triumphantly, but quickly changed it to a scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan opened his eyes and groaned. His head has throbbing. His eyes came into focus and he saw bright blue and red lights flashing around, illuminating the dark street. He looked around. He was sitting in his car, or what he assumed used to be his car. The windshield was shattered and all he could see outside the car was smoke rising from the hood, illuminated by the flashing lights. He turned his head to see Rory beside him, trapped between twisted metal. She was unconscious and covered in blood.

He tried to move, tried to get to her. Pain shot through his right leg and his head.

"Sit still sir," came a voice. "We'll get you out of here in just a second."

"My fiancee," Tristan said to the voice he couldn't identify. "My fiancee's pregnant and she's losing a lot of blood."

"I know sir. We're trying to get her out as we speak. Can you tell me, have you been drinking at all this evening?"

Drinking? The man thought he was drunk. He would never put Rory and Bess at risk like that.

"No. No, of course I haven't."

"Were you drinking earlier today?"

"I haven't had a drink in months," he answered honestly.

"Thank you sir."

"Please, help Rory and Bess," he said weakly. He felt like he was floating on a cloud.

"We're doing all that we can sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan opened his eyes and groaned. His head was pounding. He was staring up into bright lights.

"Morning Sleepyhead," came a voice from the side of his bed. Tristan turned his head.

"Lorelai?"

"Hey hon."

He looked around. He was lying in a hospital room. But how had he gotten there? He remembered the flashing lights, the man, Rory covered in blood- Rory.

"How is she?" he asked frantically, trying to sit up.

Lorelai stood up and gently pushed him back against the bed. "She's doing fine. Her father Chris is with her."

"Lorelai, I was there. I saw her. Please tell me the truth."

She looked at the pained expression on his face and sighed. "She lost an awful lot of blood. She's still unconscious."

"Still? What do you mean still? How long has it been?"

"Two days."

"Two days?" he whispered to himself. "But I-"

"You have a pretty bad concussion," Lorelai answered, stroking his bandaged head gently.

"Is Bess okay?"

"Bess?" Lorelai asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Our baby," he answered hastily, remembering Lorelai didn't know the baby had a name.

Lorelai closed her eyes and sat back in her chair, sighing. "God, there's no easy way to tell you this. Tristan, honey, Bess…Bess is gone."

a/n: review please


	18. Empty Inside

a/n: I hope you guys don't think this whole story line is over done. Sorry, but I was always kinda planning on doing this. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is a little short.

oh, and sorry it took me so long to update. for the next week or so i won't be updating as regularly as i usually do (usually a chapter a day.) so i posted two today to try to make up for it. sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own gg or the characters on gg. Only little bess and she's gone. I'm just evil aren't I?

Chapter eighteen: Empty Inside

Tristan lay there in shock. His little girl was gone. Bess was gone before he had even had the chance to meet her.

"The police officer that questioned you when you regained consciousness in the car said that the car that ran through the red light and hit you was driven by a drunk driver. He had some insane level of alcohol in his system, I don't remember the number. God, some people are just so fucking stupid. Who the fuck is drunk at six in the evening?"

Lorelai was crying in the chair by his bed, and Tristan was lying there staring at the wall. He was too emotional for tears.

There was a knock on the door and Luke entered carrying two cups of coffee.

"Hey," he said to Tristan awkwardly. "How are you doing?"

"I feel like absolute shit," he said.

"I guess that was a stupid question," Luke answered. "Is she okay?"

Tristan looked over at Lorelai who was still sobbing in her chair. She hadn't noticed that Luke had come in and that he was rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I don't think any of us are," Tristan answered.

Luke nodded in response. "Lor, I have coffee."

"I don't want any."

"You haven't slept in two days. Please drink some."

She just shook her head.

There was another knock on the door and a doctor dressed in a clean white lab coat stepped into the room.

"Ah. I'm very glad to see you awake Mr. Dugrey. I'm Dr. Caldwell." He turned to Luke and Lorelai. "If you would all give us some privacy, I'd like to review Mr. Dugrey's case with him," the doctor said to Luke and Lorelai.

"They can stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You suffered a rather severe concussion, but now that you're awake you should be fine. We already ran tests on you, and the results have returned positive. Your leg is broken in four places, so you'll have to keep off your feet for a while. We're going to keep you in the hospital for a couple more days due to the severity of you concussion. It's just a precaution. You should be free to leave by Friday."

Tristan nodded.

There was a third knock on the door, and a nurse entered. "Miss Gilmore, your daughter is awake."

Lorelai sprang up from her chair, wiping her eyes. "Is she okay?"

"She's asking for you and Mr. Dugrey."

"He shouldn't leave his room," Dr. Caldwell answered.

"Please sir," Tristan said, trying to sit up. "I need to see her after everything that's happened."

"You need to stay in bed."

"She's everything to me. I need her."

The doctor sighed and nodded. "Nurse, please help Mr. Dugrey into a wheelchair. No more than ten minutes."

Tristan thanked him as Luke and the nurse helped him into the wheelchair. Rory's room was just down the hall from his. The short trip down the hallway filled Tristan's ears with the sounds of monitors and machines. They were obviously in a hall full of people in critical conditions.

Lorelai opened the door and the small group entered Rory's room. She was lying in her bed looking very small and pale. She was attached to an IV and there were half a dozen machines around her bed. Chris was sitting at her bed holding her hand protectively.

"Tris," she whispered. The nurse wheeled him to her bedside, opposite her father.

"I'm here Mare," he said, taking her hand.

Lorelai walked up to her bed and kissed her forehead. "Hi honey. You had me worried kiddo. Thank God you woke up."

She smiled weakly at her mom, but her eyes were full of sadness. "Can I talk to Tristan for a minute?"

Lorelai nodded, stroking her daughter's forehead. "We'll be right out in the hall."

She nodded and watched as her parents and Luke left the room, closing the door behind them.

"You don't look too good," she told Tristan.

"You don't look so good yourself."

"She's gone isn't she?"

Tristan nodded sadly. "Yah. Our little girl is gone."

Rory drew in a shaky breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them tears were sliding down her cheeks. "I feel so empty," she whispered.

Tristan stroked her hand with his thumb, wishing he could take her in his arms and hold her. But he was completely immobilized. "I do too Ror. I do too."

When Lorelai looked in on them several minutes later she saw them both crying together. Lorelai closed the door, knowing it was best to leave them to their grief.


	19. Letting Go

A/n: this is another really short one. Sorry.

Disclaimer: all the usual disclaimers still apply

Chapter Nineteen: Letting Go

Over the next few days Rory received visits from just about everyone she knew. Luke, Miss Patty, Kirk, Lane, Paris, Sookie, even Michelle. They all filed through her room with their condolences, their heartfelt regrets. After a while Rory began to lose comfort from any of their words. They were all too cookie-cutter, too cliche. Though she appreciated their visits, they began to make her feel even more depressed. All the same Rory counted off the people who visited her, guessing at what order they would come to see her.

But when Dean walked into her room on Thursday afternoon Rory was taken by complete surprise.

"Come sit," she instructed once she had gotten over the initial shock. He took the seat that was positioned next to her bed.

"Rory, I'm so sorry," he said. He looked genuinely upset.

Rory sighed, and in a split decision, made a decision. "She was yours you know."

Dean nodded, never breaking eye contact with her. "I had a feeling it was," he answered. "I mean, I never thought you would run off and sleep with that Tristan guy. The time frame was all off."

"Her name was Bess."

"That's a beautiful name."

"She would have been beautiful. Probably tall like her daddy."

"Why didn't you tell me? I was only a phone call away. I would have left Lindsay. All I ever wanted was to have a family with you."

Rory sighed. "I didn't tell you because I knew that you would do just that. I called you when I found out. But you told me Lindsay was having twins before I had the chance to tell you my news. I couldn't let you walk away from two babies and a wife. And I knew you would have."

Dean didn't say anything in response.

"I guess I made the right choice," Rory continued. "I mean, now Bess is gone. You are free to go home to your wife who is going to have your two precious babies any day now. If I had asked you to be with me you would be stuck with me. Lindsay wouldn't let you be a part of her children's lives. You would have lost three babies, not one."

"I lost you too."

She nodded.

Dean stood to leave. "Lindsay sends her regrets."

"She knew you were coming?"

"I don't lie to her anymore."

"Did you tell her about us?"

"No."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew."

"Really?"

"Dean, she knew months ago. Remember when she asked you to stop seeing me? She knew it would happen sooner or later. She must really love you if she hasn't divorced you by now."

Dean nodded.

"Just one more thing before you go," Rory said.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll tell her the truth someday. When you're eighty-five years old sitting in matching rocking chairs on the porch watching all your grandchildren playing in the yard. Tell her. Tell her that a long time ago when we were still children you thought you fell in love with me. Tell her everything, our affair, about Bess. Tell her how when you came home from visiting me you saw her sitting in her favorite chair and realized that she was the only one that ever really mattered to you. You married her for a reason Dean. You knew that she would make you happy. I can't do that Dean. Only Lindsay can. And after your revelation she will take your hand and smile, and tell you she's known all along and that none of it matters anymore except the fact that you two have celebrated sixty seven years together. She deserves to know the truth. Promise me you'll tell her."

"I promise."

"Bye Dean."

"Goodbye Rory."

Dean left the room. Rory closed her eyes and sighed. She felt like a little bit of the burden that had been weighing her down had been lifted off her shoulders. She had let him go. They were both free to love again. She would have been happy then, but Dean was only a small portion of her burden. Her thoughts turned to Bess, and Rory knew she would never be really happy ever again.


	20. Not Myself

A/n: okay, so yes i have received many emails from many people and you all thought i left you hanging. but do i ever leave things unresolved between rory and tristan? of course not! and to be fair, i did say it would be a while before i could update because i was going on vacation. and then i just got out of habit... anyhoo, i'm done with the excuses. so in celebration of the US fifth season premiere tonight, here's a new chapter.

oh, and this IS NOT the end. there will be more, but with school and all i can't update everyday like i used to. but no worries, i won't leave you guys hanging for another three months!

Oh and by the way, this song is called NOT MYSELF by JOHN MAYER. So if you're looking for it, it's on his album ROOM FOR SQUARES

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls or the characters or anything like that from Gilmore girls. I also don't own the rights to the song not myself by john mayer.

Suppose I said

I am on my best behavior

And there are times

I lose my worried mind?

Rory awoke to the sound of Tristan's guitar. She could make out his singing from her open window.

Would you want me when

I'm not myself?

Wait it out while I am someone else?

Suppose I said

Colors change for no good reason

And words will go

From poetry to prose

Listening quietly to the song, Rory got out of bed and crept towards the staircase. Walking was painful, but she didn't want to be alone. She didn't want Tristan to be alone.

Would you want me when

I'm not myself?

Wait it out while I am someone else?

And I, in time, will come around

I always do

For you

She stopped at the open door. He was sitting on the porch swing under a blanket to protect himself from the chilly wind that was blowing. She leaned against the doorframe, seeking support for her aching body.

Suppose I said

You're my saving grace

There were no more lyrics, but Tristan strummed on absentmindedly. Her heart broke for him, watching him slumped over the guitar. She had never seen him look so weak and tired. The sadness that had been plaguing Rory deepened. It was her fault Tristan was in so much pain. She had let him become part of Bess' life, and now he was mourning for a child that he hadn't fathered.

In that moment she realized what an amazing person he was. It was as if a shield had been lifted off her eyes. Sitting in front of her for all this time had been an amazing man, giving up his whole life just to keep Rory happy. And all she had ever done was stomp on his heart; squashing all dreams he had ever made for the future.

Rory's thoughts flashed back four years to the night of that party. They had both been in pain that night, both had been seeking comfort. And they had found it in one another. True, their kiss had caused Rory to run away. And it was also true that their heartache had been so minimal compared to what they were feeling at the moment. But Rory realized the biggest truth was that she was seeking comfort, and the only person who could give it to her was Tristan.

She mentally shook herself. She had just lost her child. It was completely inappropriate to think about kissing guys. She just leaned there, fresh guilt now added to all of her pain and sorrow.

"That was beautiful," Rory finally said from the door when the strumming ceased. Tristan looked up in surprise. He got off the porch swing and walked over to her.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed."

"You're not supposed to be walking without your crutches."

Defeated, Tristan took her hand and together they hobbled to the swing. She settled down next to him and he spread the blanket over her. She rearranged it so that they were sharing it.

"When did you learn how to play?"

"Military school. My roommate taught me."

"That was a sad song."

"I'm finding it a bit of a challenge to muster up enough energy to think of anything happy, let alone sing about it."

Rory nodded and scooted a little closer to him. It was mid Novemberand there was a brisk wind that occasionally stirred the colorful leaves strewn about the front lawn.

It was their first full day home from the hospital. Lorelai was staying with them so she could help out around the house and be their 'nurse.' Both Rory and Tristan knew that she wouldn't be much of a help with the cooking or the cleaning; that's why Luke was going to bring them dinner tonight. But nonetheless they had to humor Lorelai and let her come; after all, she was still worried that Rory wasn't okay.

"Lorelai's going to make you get back in bed when she comes home from the supermarket," Tristan told her.

"She'll be gone awhile longer. She's probably lost, she doesn't know where it is."

Tristan nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the leaves that occasionally dropped from the large tree.

"My mom told me something interesting this morning," Rory finally said, breaking the long silence.

He turned to look at her.

"Um, she told me that you told the police officer that I was your fiancée."

Tristan nodded. "I probably did, I don't remember much about that night."

"And when we got the call that I was…pregnant with Bess," she said with some difficulty, "I heard you tell the nurse I was your fiancée then also. I didn't ask you about it because I figured you said that so she would release the information to you. But why did you say it this time?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I want it to be true so badly. I'm sorry. I know we have kind of an unspoken agreement not to cross into that territory, and I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. But it's the truth Ror."

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable," she said. "Maybe it's time we talk about it."

"What is there left to say?"

"Dean isn't standing in the way anymore."

He looked at her quizzically.

"He came to visit me in the hospital," she explained. "I let him go."

"Let him go?"

"He deserves to have a happy future with Lindsay and his children. I don't want to be responsible for holding him back."

"That was very big of you."

"I told him the truth about Bess."

"What did he say?"

"That he had a feeling she was his."

He simply nodded. His mind was still contemplating what she had said a minute ago; _Dean isn't standing in the way anymore. _Did that mean that there was a chance for them to be together? His heart skipped a beat at the thought. But he sighed inwardly, scolding himself for getting his hopes up and for expecting Rory to find love amidst all this tragedy.

"Do you think," she said quietly, "that if we tried, would we make it?"

Tristan took her hand and looked into her sad blue eyes. "I know we would."

"How are you so sure?"

"You're my best friend. We make each other happy."

"We're not happy now."

Tristan nodded. "I love you Ror, and I know you're not there yet, but I want this so bad."

"I want it too," she whispered.

For the first time in days Tristan smiled. He leaned in and kissed her softly.


End file.
